The Lost Children
by LadyKimmey
Summary: Curiosity almost never kills, but it can lead to unwanted truths. One witch's discover uncovers one wizard's lies. How will Harry and Hermione handle discovering that their entire life has been a lie? Will the Dark Lord accept the power that turned Harry Potter into the Chosen One? Lu x Geo, Herm x Dra, Har x ? Warnings Inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! If you clicked for some odd reason, before you begin reading I would like to point out a few things. This fic starts at the beginning of 7th years for Harry and Hermione. The few difference are that Dumbledore is still alive and he has just started to hunt the Horcruxes. Sadly, Sirius is still dead. I did change the way Harry left the Dursley's home that summer. There is some slight Weasley bashing in this fic. The pairings I am sure to keep are Hermione x Draco and Luna x George. I'm still iffy about who to put Harry with. I'm thinking Pansy or possibly Lavender, just for a change. Haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I'm not making any money either.

Warnings: This is going to be a semi-dark Harry and Hermione fic. Just slight, not too dark. No rape or anything like that.

Now the reason I changed how Harry leave the summer of 7th year, I pose a question to any readers: Why was there a battle of the 7 Harrys? Why didn't Mad-Eye or Remus just apparate there and take him to the Burrow? I know that Harry couldn't use magic, etc because of the trace and underage BUT if Dumbledore or whomever could apparate him all the years previously. Why didn't one of the Aurors just apparate there, grab him and quickly take him to the Burrow? Why the need for the battle? I didn't get that.

Chapter One

Just another day, another lonesome day with nothing but the sound of Kreacher to keep him company. Harry continued to stir the cooling tea, watching the pathetic elf tossing pots. He had no idea what had the elf seething this morning, he didn't care. As long as Kreacher was the only one he had to listen to today, he'd put up with it. The Order had no plans or meetings that he knew of. It would only be a matter of time before someone was sent here to check up on him. Most likely it would be Remus or Dumbledore. The meddling old man would stop by to check up on him and once again make sure his displeasure was known. Remus wasn't happy with his decision but was trying to support him. At least Dumbledore only came by once a week to tell him how reckless he was being. Every morning his breakfast was interrupted by a daily Weasley letter. One always from Ginny and the other from Molly. The two were trying to double team him and make him change his mind about staying here.

At the beginning of the summer, Dumbledore had wanted him to head to the Weasley home as soon as he turned seventeen. He had decided that he didn't feel up to dealing with the large family for over a month. Instead, he wanted to spend his time elsewhere. Was it wrong for him to want to hide out in Sirius' home? It was just as secure as the Burrow. Here he could concentrate and not deal with Ginny. When they had separated at the platform, it had been after a heated argument. He had told her that he didn't want to spend the summer at her home. She had tried to accuse him of cheating. He just wanted time alone. Then when she couldn't convince him on her own, she had brought Ron into the debate. Having two of them screaming and calling him an idiot, he didn't want to hear it. Hermione had tried to take his side. It was hard to hold his ground when he had two Weasleys trying to bulldoze him. He didn't want to go to the Burrow, he wanted to be alone. Was it that hard to understand?

He had left the Dursley home a month early. Two weeks into summer break and he had snapped having Dudley throwing his weight around. He was tired of being bruised. Their attitudes had just been a show of what his summer was going to be like. They probably figured they only had a few more months to abuse him, so they had to get what they could in before he left for good. It had also pissed him off that they had returned to denying him food. The first few dinners he had been told to fix enough food to feed five Dudleys and then his aunt would fix him a very tiny amount and tell him to eat that and throw the rest out. He could handle the meager about of food but not Dudley's abuse. The fat arse had gotten himself a girlfriend during the school year and thought it meant he was a man. The last day he had been there, his cousin had aimed to strike Harry in the cock. He had grabbed the antique vase and brought it across Dudley's large head. They had begun shrieking and locked him in the bedroom to rush their son to the hospital. While there he had sent Hedwig out with a letter to Remus.

The werewolf had shown up and Harry had let him know what was going to happen. If he could always go to the Weasleys because Dumbledore said he could during the summer, then he could come to Grimwauld Place. He wouldn't remain in this house, not when he was so close to turning seventeen and being on his own. He would spend the rest of his summer away from the Dursley family. He told Remus if he didn't take him by apparition, then he would walk out. The man had given in and said he'd explain the situation to the Headmaster later.

Of course, Molly claimed to understand why he wanted to leave that dreadful house but couldn't understand why he didn't want to come there. Did the woman really not understand how annoying her youngest child was? He understood that she treated Ginny different because she was the only female, but he had limits. He did not want to spend the next few weeks having Ginny trying to abuse his balls. That was the reason he had fled from Dudley. He'd rather have his cousin trying to punch him, over having Ginny play with them.

This would be his last year at Hogwarts, finally. He wasn't sure what would happen this year, not with the war looming over him. At the end of last year, the Headmaster confided in him that he was looking into a way of ending the Dark Lord. Harry had asked him to tell him what the plan was but Dumbledore said it was still too soon to involve him. He had left it at that, not wanting to argue or listen to another lecture on his behavior. Last year had been somewhat eventful with the breakout and the Deatheater attacks. Being at school had shielded him from most of it.

It was a good thing since he had been fighting his own battles between Ron and Ginny. He had thought she was the one he wanted, now he wasn't sure. She had seemed like the perfect one for him. If she was the one, then why did the thought of spending the rest of his life with her fill him with disgust? The more he thought about it, what did they have in common? Quidditch? That was the only thing both of them liked. That wasn't really something to base a relationship on. He also noticed that the face Ginny had shown around him before was a lot different than the one she wore behind closed doors. When they were alone she was demanding and needy. It was all about what she wanted and never what he wanted. In public she acted like a devoted and besotted girlfriend. Alone, she acted like Molly Weasley. It sent shivers down his spine thinking about it.

Shouldn't he enjoy their sex too? They had snuck off several times to the Room of Requirement to spend time together. At first he had tried to tell her that it was a bit too soon but she said they loved each other so it was only natural. He had given in and allowed the sex to happen. It wasn't what he had thought it would be. Whenever the other blokes spoke about sex, it was all about how tight the girl felt around them or how good it feels. He hadn't really felt much but some slight stimulation from being inside. Was he small? Maybe that was the problem. He didn't like to think that he was less than average. Sure, he could tell that Ginny was wet and slick but it wasn't the amazing feeling that he'd been expecting. The last time they had been intimate he had gone limp before either of them could finish. She had gotten angry and accused him of being bent. That was the night before they were to leave for summer break. The fight had carried over onto the train ride back. He wasn't bent, this he knew. Ginny wasn't happy and she was making sure everyone knew that he was the cause.

Not like their sex ever started out on a good note. She got pissed every time he would make her wait for a few moments to allow him to cast a prevention charm. The first time she had shrieked and demanded to know what he was doing. He calmly told her that they couldn't risk pregnancy with a war looming over them. The last thing he needed was for Voldemort to realize that she carrying his child. They would use that against him. She had pouted and said fine. Except the times after she would always glare at him for remembering to do the charm. It made him wonder if she didn't want to get knocked up before they were married. Right now, he didn't see them ending up being married.

Dumbledore seemed to support their relationship. The only ones that questioned his reasons for dating Ginny were Hermione and the twins. They didn't understand why he wanted to be with her. Maybe they saw something that he didn't. That would explain the reason Hermione had threatened to do bodily harm to Ginny that day on the train. Ron had then jumped on Hermione's case for butting into their business. Those two had begun fighting, Ron didn't like being told that by being on Ginny's side he had been doing the same exact thing. Ron's excuse was that Ginny was his sister that gave him the right to have a say. Hermione pointed out that Harry was like a brother to her, so that gave her a right as well. Ron said it wasn't the same. The tension had been so thick, Luna had opened the cabin door, looked around and calmly stated 'I think I'll go sit with Neville.' Smart move Luna.

Things would be better as soon as Hermione arrived to keep him company. She was supposed to be here in the morning. Another reason Ginny was bitching at him. He shouldn't be staying here alone with Hermione, she didn't trust her. Harry had called her a jealous bint in his latest letter. He didn't care if they didn't like the fact that she was coming over. It was their decision and he wanted to spend time with someone he could relate to. As soon as she got here, he wanted to tell her about the strange dreams he'd been having.

He wasn't sure if he'd rather be dreaming of being chased by Deatheaters. In the dream last night he had been chasing down a frantic Pansy Parkinson in Hogwart's library. He shivered recalling what he'd done once he had her pinned in the restricted section. Sadly, it wasn't one of revulsion. He had woken up with a stiff one and he'd been forced to have a good wank, just so he could go back to sleep. He was losing his sanity to be having fantasies about the Slytherin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where is it?" Hermione cried out into the empty room. Not entirely empty, Crookshanks was looking at her like she had lost her mind. The pleased look on the haggard face was cause for suspect. Had he somehow managed to sneak off with her sweater? The animal had taken to the habit of running off with her clothes to make himself bedding. It was usually in the basement, where it was dark and dank. Had he drug her favorite sweater elsewhere? She wanted to be packed before dinner. It would be a cold one, alone but she wanted to turn in early. Harry would be expecting her first thing in the morning.

Crookshanks took off as she stormed towards the open door. He was running down the stairs, leading the way. She knew where it would be. No matter how many times she fussed, the cat would do as he pleased. It was her own fault for allowing Ron's letter to upset her. She had been packing last night when the owl had flown to her window. She had been in the process of putting her clothes in her trunk, leaving her sweater on the top of the trunk. The letter had been accusing her of wanting to spend time with Harry instead of her boyfriend. She tried to explain to Ron that Harry was there alone while he had his entire family to keep him company. Why did he always have to make it be about choosing between the two? It was like Ron felt like he had to compete with Harry. She didn't get it.

The letter had sent her to bed upset and her sweater defenseless. The large cat made it to the basement before she did. He meowed when the light was turned on, shining down on the evidence. Her beige sweater was in the far corner, most likely covered in hair. "Bad cat! Why couldn't you swipe the sweater Molly knitted for me last Christmas?"

"Well, that isn't my fault." Hermione responded seeing the look that clearly said that sweater was way too ugly to sleep on. It was the reason she didn't wear it and never would. The sentiment had been in the right place but Molly Weasley had no sense for fashion. She bent over to retrieve the lost garment. It smelt strongly of cat wet and mold. She may never get the smell out. Disgruntled, she tossed it back onto the floor. He could have it, she wasn't about to advertise to other felines that her cat was horny.

She turned to look around the dim room. Not one of her favorite places. It was packed with boxes of old decorations, clothes they had outgrown and equipment. Her eyes fell on the box that did contain all of their photo albums. It was hard to believe that she was already seventeen and about to enter her last year at Hogwarts. She could still remember her first day of school.

Crookshanks ran over to cuddle into his prize. Hermione ignored the content meow to open the box. Inside were all the albums over the years. The first was marked with the dates of the last three years. The next was from a few years prior. Her hand found the one marked from her childhood and she pulled it out. The first few pictures had her laughing. It was nice to reminisce on the days before she found out that she was a witch. It sucked that she couldn't remember taking most of the pictures.

What would her children be like? Did she want children? Yes, but she wasn't sure if she wanted them with Ronald Weasley. He was already pressuring her into having sex since they both knew that Harry and Ginny were already doing it. Just because his sister was okay with being intimate, didn't mean she was ready. Besides, if he really wanted it then he should work for it. A bit of kissing didn't mean she was ready to lay down and spread them. She didn't want to risk getting pregnant before getting married. There was the war to consider, her schooling and she wanted a career. If she didn't have a career, she wanted a husband that would be there. Ron already had plans of seeking a career as a professional Quidditch player. Was she to stay home barefoot and pregnant while he sought a life in the lime-light?

Pregnant. She wasn't sure how her mother had managed it while still attending college. What would it be like to be pregnant? Hermione reached for the last two. The pink album was the start of her baby pictures and her first two years. The other was slimmer, she began flipping through it. There were pictures of her parents dating, of their family and friends. Their wedding picture, it had been taken while both were still in college. Each page contained pictures of them together. Their first anniversary together and then it ended. Where were the pictures of her mother being pregnant? She looked through the first few of her baby book but found none of her mother being pregnant. Didn't all women take pictures of their later months? Why wouldn't she take pictures of her large stomach? Her mother wasn't the type to be superficial. Having a baby belly was a proud moment for any mother, so why no pictures?

Were they elsewhere? The only place they could be were the cabinets. Hermione placed the albums back inside the box. Curious, she unlocked the filing cabinets. The first drawer were bills and invoices from the last five years. The second was from six to ten years ago. The last was a bit empty but still contained just files. She knew they were the type to keep all records since they owned their own practice. She was looking for anything from around the time she had been conceived until birth. There were no pictures stashed in the back or in any of the files. It was like her mother had never been pregnant. She knew they that kept every single bill they had ever paid. Hell, they kept all of their gas receipts.

Her fingers began picking through the file marked on the month of her birth. There were gas bills, grocery, mortgage payment, car payment, insurance and even one to a porn store. Ignoring that one, she glanced through two months after her birth. What hospital or doctor didn't charge for a visit? Her parents told her that she'd been born at the hospital, so why wasn't there a bill statement? Had they forgotten to file it away? She decided to go back further, there had to be bills from all the regular visits a pregnancy warranted. Nothing, not a single bill.

Finally, the month before she should have been conceived she found two bills. One was from a doctor that she didn't recognize and the other was a large hospital bill. Both had been paid and the receipts stapled to the bill. She flipped a bit further, her mother had several more from the same doctor. Hermione recognized the name of the office. It was her own gynecologist's office.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Getting into the building was harder than Hermione thought it would be. As she climbed in through the window she made a mental note to find another doctor. The asshole she went to had stayed after hours to get busy with a patient. The woman had been wearing a wedding band but the two had driven away in separate directions. Putting his lack of morals aside, she was glad that the office didn't have any extra security. Not many would want to break into this kind of place. Unless they wanted to steal the free stash of condoms.

Since her mother's last bill had been over seventeen years ago. Hermione didn't figure that her file would be in the man's office files. Those that hadn't been seen in a while were usually placed in the main archives and stored away. It felt odd being in the place after hours. There was no one to direct her to a waiting room, or to take her blood.

The room was clearly marked and easier to unlock. The room had no windows but she still didn't bother turning on any overhead lights. With the use of her wand, she located the section for G and began searching for her mother's file. It took a few moments for her to find the correct one.

She walked over to the single desk they had to sit at and took a seat. The first page was a documented letter stating that the client was swapping doctors and that the file should be closed. Hermione wondered if the files had been sent to their family doctor. She flipped and the next page was for a visit in the hospital. The diagram was odd but clearly of the female reproductive system. The doctor's handwriting was worse than Ron's. She couldn't make out what the diagram was pointing to. She went to the next page, the doctor's report. It was a detailed report of the surgery process of removing her mother's uterus and tubes. It was dated exactly eleven months before she was born. There were more reports of previous visits, her mother having issues with her monthly flow.

There was also a bill, the same one she had seen back at the house. Her mother's file was clear and listed as a transferred patient. This was different from the story her parents had told her. Her mother had once told her the reason she was an only child was because the deliver had been too difficult and months after Hermione was born she had to get a hysterectomy. But this was saying that woman had one months before she was born, almost a year. How was that possible?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another update, If there is something that isn't understandable so far please let me know. Thanks, and I'm still not decided on who to put Harry with, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: None really

Chapter Two

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione screamed until the dark head poked around the corner. He was in the kitchen, his appearance disheveled more than usual. She was glad that he smiled seeing her just inside the doorway.

"Hello, Mione. I thought you weren't coming until morning." He didn't mind that she was early. He had been about to sit down to have something for dinner. "I am almost done with dinner, come into the kitchen."

"As long as you are cooking." She didn't want to eat anything made by Kreacher. He would likely try to poison her and feign ignorance. The nasty house elf was nowhere in attendance. As soon as she had left the doctor's office, she had gone home to fetch her belongings.

"Should I open something up for Crookshanks?" Harry eyed the ugly cat she was carting under her arm. It looked ready to sprint towards the kitchen. Why was she here early? She didn't have her usual calm expression on. There were worry lines and she was frowning.

"I fed him earlier but I'm famished." She followed him into the kitchen. There was something bubbling on the stove. It smelt delicious, "What is for dinner?"

"Stew. Sorry, I thought I'd be eating alone tonight." Harry frowned when she reached over to retrieve the stack of letters on the table. He had gotten three, one right after the other. "You might not want to read the one from Ron."

"Thanks, I will." She wanted to know what exactly her boyfriend had to say to Harry. She already knew what the ones from Ginny and Molly would say. She pulled out the parchment to see the sloppy print and began to read out loud. "Harry, are you even going to read this? You didn't reply to my letter yesterday, Mate. Mum and Ginny are worried about you and think you should come to the Burrow. It is really for the best. Also, Mione thinks she needs to come there and mother you, you know how she is. Why don't you both just come here? Mum is right, you two shouldn't be alone, it isn't proper. I trust you, but Ginny swears that Mione has a thing for you and will try something. I don't believe that, but to prove them wrong will you please convince Mione that you two should stay the summer with us? Ron."

"If I told you not to shag Malfoy, would you do it?" Harry stirred the stew, looking back at the bowed head. He had known that she wouldn't like what the letter had to say. Ron said he didn't believe it, the bloke did. Why else was the ginger constantly getting jealous over how much time they spent together? If Hermione so much as made a positive comment pertaining to him, Ron would get angry.

"Maybe," she'd rather shag Malfoy than Harry. Better to shag your enemy over someone you thought as a brother. The letter wasn't that awful, just showed Ron's insecurity and reinstated the fact that his sister was a bitch. "Has she said anything else to you?"

"Not really, they say the same thing in every letter. Molly is trying to act like my mother to get me to the Burrow. Promising what she'll cook for me and what they have planned for the summer. She wants me to come to the wedding, I'm not sure I want to. I don't have anything against Bill or Fleur but I know how it'll end." Harry didn't want to deal with the outcome of a wedding. Ginny was already hinting at wanting to get married as soon as he graduates. He didn't want to jump into anything, not with her.

"I've been invited as well. I will probably claim cramps to beg off the event. What are you going to do about Ginny?" Hermione knew by not going she would be pissing off many. Going meant dealing with Ron and Ginny. The miniature Molly had already sent her a threatening letter saying she didn't want her staying alone with HER boyfriend. Like she was going to listen.

"I don't have a clue, Mione. I thought I liked her," what she seemed to be anyway. Harry had already discussed his problems with the only person that would listen. Mione was the only one that would listen and not condemn him for worshipping the ground Ginny stood upon. Luna would have listened but he wasn't sure he felt comfortable enough to discuss his sex life with the blonde. "It bloody frightens me when she starts describing the rings she saw last week when shopping with her Mum. Dammit, Mione! She was telling me which ones would look best with her complexion. I have people trying to kill me and she is worrying over which diamond will compliment her freckles."

Hemione had to laugh seeing the anger, "Sorry, Harry. The look on your face. I understand why you are aggravated. At least you know Ginny is trying to land you permanently. All Ron is worried about is when I'm going to follow in your footsteps and let him introduce me to the finer aspects of shagging a Weasley."

"Trust me, decline the offer. If Ginny is an example of what shagging a Weasley is like, don't torture yourself." Harry reached up to retrieve two bowls. Shagging a ginger wasn't all it was rumored to be. He wasn't missing the sex. He really wasn't missing anything involving his girlfriend. "I have some juice in the fridge if you want to fix the drinks."

"Alright," she poured them both a glass. "I take it you don't think she is the one? Lately, I've been wondering what I have in common with Ron. We don't like the same things. He cares more about Quidditch than his studies. When the war isn't in the discussion, those two are always going on about which team they want to play for. What am I supposed to do while he is off pursuing his career?"

"Sit home, bare his seven offspring and get robust?" Harry placed dinner on the table and took a seat. The last thing he wanted to do was marry someone like Molly Weasley. The woman had her good points but that wasn't for him. He also didn't want one that wanted to go off on her own and do her thing.

"Harry!" Hermione couldn't believe he said it. She wasn't having a litter of children. One or two were more than enough for her. She wasn't having any more than that. Not this witch. "He can find another witch, I'm not biting. Which is why I don't see us continuing our relationship."

He knew what she meant. "I know what you mean. I don't see myself settling down with Ginny. I don't want a wife that wants nothing more than to be a housewife. I'm not sure what I want, I'm just sure that it isn't her. Is that wrong? It makes me feel bad when she starts throwing how long she has loved me in my face."

"Having a crush isn't the same as being in love." Hermione wondered if the girl knew the difference. "We both know she has been crushing on you since before you two officially met. I still stand behind my first opinion. Ginny likes Harry Potter, not Harry."

"It's sad. I never wanted my name to get me my first real relationship. We have nothing in common besides Quidditch. I can't recall a time since being together that we sat down and had a decent conversation that wasn't about her or what she wanted. I care about her but something is missing." He wasn't sure what it was but he felt it. It was something he felt when he held her. He felt like a possession when she clung to him.

"Real love," Hermione knew what it was. There was more love in her and Ron's relationship. At least she could say that they really knew each other. Ginny acted differently in private than she did in front of others. The girl had most of her family fooled as well.

"Yeah." Harry wanted to drop the subject. He was tired of his girlfriend occupying up most of his time and she wasn't even there. "By the way, why are you here early? You said you weren't coming until the morning."

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something. I thought about going to the Weasley but decided not to." She knew Ron would tell her not to worry about it. Her worrying meant she'd fret and ignore him. Something he wouldn't tolerate. He would say so what if she was adopted. Instead, she began to tell Harry about what she had discovered in the basement before handing him the file she had stolen. "Now, look at this."

He looked over the file carefully. The inside of the female anatomy was as simple as rocket science to him. He wasn't sure what the diagram meant or what exactly the printout meant. "She had surgery?"

"She had a hysterectomy. It means she would not have been able to have children." Hermione saw the light bulb go off. "It means my mother couldn't have had me. However, I'm sure they believe it is true or they are very good actors. All my birth records claim that I was born from them. I could not find any signs of adoption papers."

"So, what are you thinking?" Harry wasn't sure what to say. There were many ways for the couple to still have a baby. "Maybe they had a surrogate. One of those procedures I've heard about."

"I thought about that. Maybe they had the doctor save some of her eggs and they had a surrogate." Hermione wanted to believe that was the case. It was the only reason she wasn't flipping out over the discovery. A surrogate was most likely how she had been born. "I came here because I want to brew a potion."

"What for?" What would be the point? Harry spooned a mouthful of stew into his mouth. What kind of potion did she have in mind? With Hermione there was no telling.

"I just want to make sure. If by chance I am adopted, I would like to know where I came from. It also doesn't explain why my parents act like they believe that she had me. I already knew about the operation but they lied about when she had it. If they are lying to me I don't care, I just want to make sure. If they aren't my real parents, I'd like to know who is. If I were normal, I would let it slide but I'm a witch, Harry." Hermione wanted to know if she actually came from magical parents or her own.

"I understand." Harry did and he would want the same. If only he could find out that he really wasn't related to the Dursley family. "How long is it going to take to brew? When are you going to start?"

"In the morning. It should only take about a week since I'm only concerned about my immediate family, not my ancestors." Hermione wanted to have it done before they were forced to attend a wedding. Most likely they would have to go or a bunch of Weasleys would be invading the place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When would his home return to the quiet manor that it had once been? Draco could remember walking the halls as a child and enjoying the solitude that it brought. These days there was always noise. People were constantly coming and going, intruding upon his home. He would be glad when the war was over. Then he wouldn't fear coming home or wonder what he'd wake up to.

Waking to someone being tortured had dark lines appearing beneath his eyes. The bloody arses knew how to cast curses but didn't know one single silencing charm! The only thing that kept him for speaking out was knowing that the Dark Lord may hear of it. He didn't fear the man's Deatheaters but he feared that man/creature. Not only would he be punished but so would his parents. His father wasn't the best but he loved his parents.

The noise this morning was coming from his aunt. Bella was at the bottom of the staircase with her arms being thrown into the air. Draco was sure she was trying to stomp upon invisible insects that were trying to climb up her legs. The woman had a way for the over-dramatic. His mother didn't look happy at what was being said either.

"Of course, precious Lucius is more than ecstatic, he is a man." Bella shrieked into the passive face. How could Cissy be so foolish? This would not end well. Cissy was too old and there was a war to win. This wasn't the time to appease that peacock.

"I am happy as well, why can't you let it go? I don't have to explain my actions to you, Bella. Perhaps if you would do right by your own husband, he would stop forcing himself on muggles." Narcissa wouldn't apologize. Not even seeing the hurt made her retract that sentence. It was a wife's duty to bless her husband with children. It had taken longer than most but she was happy that they would be adding another to the Malfoy line.

"How dare you! If you were anyone but my sister," she'd make her beg for death. Bella cringed at the idea of letting that man touch her. She was still sane enough to know that her husband was ugly. She would not give that man a child, she'd rather lay with Dumbledore. "I'm not the one confused and thinks she is still young."

"I may not be young but I am not too old." Narcissa liked to think she was in her prime. She could have another child if that was what she wished. The time could be better but she would not get rid of it.

"You should get rid of it." Bella warned, knowing that the birth would be difficult. Having Draco had put a lot of strain on her sibling. This one may kill her.

"How dare you! Would you get rid of your child? Of course not, Bella. You of all people know what that is like, so don't you dare suggest that I kill my child. If you can't be happy for me that is your problem, not ours." Narcissa saw the hurt before it was covered up by ire. This was her baby, her and Lucius.

"Mother?" Draco spoke seeing his aunt turn and storm away. What had that been about? Was his mother pregnant? What were they thinking? She was too old to be having children. Or was he that much of a disappointment his father was wanting her to replace him? Why else would they be trying after all these years?

"Come, they are about to hold a meeting. We aren't required to attend." She waved her son over and placed a hand on his elbow. He had grown to be just as tall as she in the last year. She had wanted to tell him her own way. Not have him overhearing an argument forced upon her by her sister. The news hadn't bothered anyone else. It was more or less unimportant when it came to the upcoming battle.

He allowed her to lead him to the gardens. It was a place they would often come to speak alone. She wanted to talk to him. He already knew what it was about. Should he be angry? Should he support her? He didn't want to be angry with his mother. "Why? Why does father want another son?"

"He doesn't. The pregnancy was unplanned. We haven't used any form of protection for the last ten years. We did for many years after you were born because the healer suggested that we wait a few year since the deliver was so hard on me. It wasn't like we were trying, it just happened finally." Narcissa had been shocked but was happy that she'd have another child. She would never try to replace her first. Draco would always be her most precious and first. She was hoping for a girl this time around, not another son.

"And father?" Draco wanted to know what the man thought about it. Things were tense with the Ministry and the war. If the war didn't end well, his father could end up back in prison. What would happen to him? What would happen to a new baby?

"He is happy but concerned. With the current situation he is worried about the future but we have decided to let the pregnancy continue. It is our child together and your father and I love each other dearly. You will understand one day, when you take a wife of your own." Narcissa patted his hand, trying to reassure him. As much as Lucius longed to appoint a bride for their son, she wanted it to be Draco's choice. She was lucky that her own marriage had turned into something filled with love and respect.

When he got his own wife? As long as his father didn't try to dictate who he married. Draco knew he couldn't chose his own alliance but he wanted to decide who he would have to bed every night. The Malfoys never did something as cheap and tawdry as to fornicate outside of marriage. That was for those without morals and improper upbringings. Before marriage was different but vows were sacred. He would pick his own wife and it wouldn't be one of the Greengrass girls. They were pretty enough but weren't his taste.

Draco silently chastised himself as the image flashed through his mind. He knew who he wanted but it would never happen. Not only would his parents not accept the match but the relationship would never happen period. As hot as he found Granger to be, they despised each other. That didn't prevent him from lusting after the Gryffindor. He secretly enjoyed their banter. It was nice to have a female that could match his wit. All Weasley could counter with were dull insults and name calling. The snarky little witch had a smart arse comeback for every insult and comment. She also never cowered before him.

She was the only girl that was worth attention that didn't worship him. Every single witch in Slytherin fought for his attention. Well, if he didn't include Pansy. His childhood friend had stopped fawning over him years ago. Not since fourth year had she bothered to flirt or get his attention. Some days she wondered if she had a thing for Blaise. Others he just knew she was secretly panting after Potter.

He knew the signs because he was the same way. He outwardly despised the Mudblood and he saw the same thing from Pansy. They would often sit up and debate on which one was worse. In the end they would always agree that the Weasley duo had them beat. Those two made him cringe.

He got why Potter was with the Weaslette, that bint gave it up easy. However, why would the Mudblood lower herself to sleep with someone like the Weasel? The idiot had no brain, was uncouth and had no cock. That was the going rumor the Brown witch had started after they had split. It was probably speculation but he couldn't imagine the moron knowing what to do with what he had. What kind of conversations did they have? The grades alone showed what kind of intelligence gap there was between the two.

Worrying about their relationship would get him nowhere. If by chance he could get his father to accept her, there was the war. They were on opposite sides. He would not betray his family, he couldn't. He was simply attracted to the forbidden. Still, he had a feeling that sex with the know-it-all would never be boring. "What were you and Aunt Bella discussing?"

"Oh, she isn't happy with my condition. She thinks I should abort it while I can. In her mind I am too old to risk another difficult labor." It was sibling concern behind the tirade, not jealousy. Bella just had a problem showing what she really felt.

"What would she know of it? She's never had any children." Draco didn't like his mother being yelled at. Even if it was out of concern. If she wanted the baby then he would support her decision and be there during the birth. Okay, he'd be outside in the hall but he would make sure she knew that he was there for her.

"Well, that isn't entirely true. We don't discuss it, especially in front of Bella." Narcissa held up her hand. The last person that had brought up the incident had been tortured until they ended up dead. Those responsible were drooling into bibs. "With this pregnancy, you must watch what you say in front of her. She did have a child once, he'd be about your age."

"Seriously?" His aunt didn't strike him as the motherly type. What kind of child would she raise? From what he'd been told, she had never been all there, even before her time in prison.

"It is a topic best left buried. During the last war, she was out on a mission for the Dark Lord and their manor was attacked. All those that weren't killed were taken into custody. However, the baby was slain in the raid. It was most likely an accident but the Ministry burned his body and buried the ashes. Unfortunately, Bella ended up torturing the ones responsible and ended up in prison soon after. She never got to say goodbye to her child. It is still a sore subject." Narcissa wanted Draco to realize that even those that swore to fight for the side of Light weren't exactly innocent.

"I see, is that why she won't allow her husband to touch her?" Draco wouldn't let the man touch him either. He often wondered why someone as beautiful as his aunt had been, why would she consent to a marriage to that hideous Lestrange?

"Oh no, he has never touched her. Their marriage was arranged but she has never allowed him to bed her. There is only one man she has ever allowed to bed her." Narcissa thought it wrong that her sister would allow someone that wasn't her husband to take liberties. It wasn't her spouse and not her concern. Bella would do as she pleased, always had.

"You mean," the baby had belonged to the Dark Lord? That was the only man his aunt was smitten with. That man had created a child? It was ghastly to think about. He knew at one point the man had looked normal but still, the very idea. What kind of children would he produce? "Did he know?"

"Of course, that was the reason he ordered the attack on the Longbottoms. They led the raid that night. The Dark Lord's son was only three days old when he was killed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. I'm very happy to get them. So much that I'm going to put up another update. I've also completed up to Chapter Nine for this fic so far. I'm pretty sure that I am going to go with the Harry x Pansy pairing. I thought the girl that played her on the movies was kind of cute. (Yes, I'm female but still). It is a pairing that I don't see often and I think they'd have the same love x hate chemistry as Draco x Hermione. There will be more Ginny and Ron bashing, sorry if you like them. I really did not care for Ron's character and Ginny was okay, I just did not like her being with Harry. Now, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Language for now.

Chapter Three

Hermione was glad to see the plate of cheese and crackers. Her stomach was growling at being ignored. The constant stirring kept her from fixing anything for herself. "You must have heard my stomach."

"No, I heard mine and figured I'd share." Harry took a seat on a stool next to the table. Hermione was already sitting while tending to the potion. They had been taken turns for the last five days. "How much longer?"

"A few hours." She chewed on a chunk of cheese. The sooner this was done, she could get rid of all the extra anxiety. As the minutes passed, she grew more impatient to learn, what was the truth? Did she have different parents or was the explanation simple? She just wanted to laugh at realizing that her parents had used a surrogate.

"Great. A letter came for you while I was in the kitchen." Harry placed it on the table, eyeing the script. That was Ginny's handwriting, he knew it well. His girlfriend had written to him twelve times in the last six days and he was tired of the accusations. "I thought you wrote Ron back."

"I did, right after I added the Purpos weed." Hermione had sent Ron a letter saying they would stop in long enough to attend the wedding. They would not be staying any nights at the Burrow. Ron was already saying he thinks they should celebrate the wedding their own way. A romantic night together. Her idea of romance wasn't sneaking to his room so he could convince her to spread out. "He hasn't written me back in two days."

"Probably pissed. You may want to wait to read that one." Harry wondered if she'd let him burn it. Was it really such a bad thing that they were staying here by themselves? They weren't doing anything inappropriate. He would never cheat. If he decided he wanted to shag another, he'd dump Ginny then pursue the one he wanted. He was already thinking about ending things. Her latest behavior was making the decision easier.

"I don't want to read it at all. I don't need another Weasley accusing me of shagging my best friend. No offense, but you do nothing for me." There was no sexual attraction between them.

"It's alright, you're not my type either." Maybe because Hermione wasn't a challenge for him. Neither was Ginny. There was no excitement in his relationship with either. Where was the spark? "But I bet it'd feel better than sleeping with Ginny."

"Harry!" That wasn't a very flattering comparison. Hermione liked to think that she would please whomever she did end up being with. "I don't want to even think about it. That's disgusting."

"No, you want to hear something disgusting? The first time I entered Ginny, my first thought was that it felt like I was sticking my cock inside a mayonnaise jar." Harry adjusted his glasses and admitted it to another. He wasn't sure what good sex was supposed to feel like. The sex wasn't what it should be.

"Maybe you just have a small one." Hermione laughed when he shrugged. Leave it to Harry not to care either way. What did he have? It made her curious as to which was the cause. Was Harry really that small or was Ginny that worn out. Maybe a combination of both?

"Is eight inches small?" Harry asked. What did most girls like?

"How do you know the size?" Hermione wasn't sure, she had never gone about measuring others. Did size really matter? It must from what Harry was saying.

"She measured it one day. She told me that was probably about average." He didn't know. Snape didn't exactly lecture about penis size during D.A.D.A.. If that wasn't enough for Ginny, he'd find someone else that would be satisfied with what he had.

"I'm sure that is fine." They both knew he wasn't Ginny's first lover. She had slept with both Dean and Michael before Harry came into the picture. "I'm good, let's not discuss your size any longer."

"Why not? Ginny swears that all Weasley men are hung. She says Weasley men have no less than a foot." Which might be why she said he was small compared to some. Harry didn't mind, he wasn't trying to win any contests. "Sleep with Ron and let me know if I should feel inadequate."

"No," that wasn't a good enough reason to shag someone. "If you want to know, shag Percy. We both know that he's really bent and wants you. I don't care to know if Ron is equipped like the Donkey he behaves like."

"Fine, but I tried to help you out. Maybe if you gave him some, he'd get off Ginny's case, then she'd get off mine. It'd make things better for us all around." Harry took the hit to the ribs. In a way he envied Hermione for holding onto her principles and not giving in to Ron's demands. He had given into Ginny's and was miserable for it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not even the moon brought her comfort on this night. Most of the time the moon would bring about a sense of peace to Luna. Not tonight. She had only stepped out for a few minutes to get some fresh air. Seeing her friend storming towards her home, she had gone to see what had brought the ginger about. Seeing the irritated expression, she should have claimed an illness. Anything to keep from listening to the other witch rant and rave about Harry.

Was it really shocking that the two would rather remain alone than to spend their time at the Burrow? Luna tolerated Ginny these days and Ron simply pissed her off. The Weasley Matriarch had never been her favorite person either. The eldest wizard was alright, he was a sweet man, if a bit dense. Then there was Percy, she could tell that he was handling some serious sexuality issues. The only ones that were tolerable were the twins. She actually liked them.

At the moment her like-meter was slowly lowering hearing Ginny accuse Harry of sleeping with Hermione. She didn't see it and she sure wouldn't buy it. The two had a sibling aura that she envied. They were just really close and there was nothing wrong with that. "Calm yourself, you are over-analyzing the situation."

"I am not! He won't answer me and my parents refuse to let me go over there. I just know she is going to try to steal him." Ginny didn't buy the innocent friendship. Hermione was a smart witch, she would see exactly what they all saw. Harry was an awesome catch and Hermione was an overachiever. There was no way that witch would be satisfied with her brother. Unlike most of her other brothers, Ron had taken after her mother's side and had been blessed with a baby penis. It was no wonder Hermione was holding out on him. And most likely trying to give it to her boyfriend.

Luna didn't want to hear it. Like Ginny had any right to complain. "Aren't you still seeing Dean?"

"No, I'm not with Dean. There is a difference, Luna. Every once in a while we will hook up to have some fun but we aren't together. He knows I'm not going to leave Harry for him." She wasn't about to let Harry Potter slip from her fingers.

"Then why stay with Harry? You are getting angry because he is spending time with Hermione but you are still shagging your ex. It's a bit hypocritical, Ginny." Luna used the same tone, mocking the annoyance. Just because she wasn't a slut didn't mean she was a moron. She was the same age as Ginny, a lot smarter too.

"Luna, you wouldn't understand since you aren't interested in the opposite sex. Harry is marriage material, while Dean has certain attributes that I like." She wouldn't marry someone simple like Dean. Not when she could have Harry Potter. She'd be an idiot.

"You mean he has a bigger cock." Luna knew the appeal. She had accidently walked in on the two in the girl's loo. Ginny had been gagging while trying to swallow the huge member. Luna was sure that the wizard's equipment had been more than a foot and thicker than her wrist.

"Exactly." Ginny couldn't help it if Harry didn't do anything for her. The Golden Boy knew nothing about pleasing a woman. Dean knew how to touch her, stroke her and please her. She wanted to be cherished while being shagged. Harry acted like the sex should be all about him just because he was himself. Harry wouldn't know the first thing about giving her an orgasm. Any idiot knows that it takes longer for the female to get off, so she should come first. Harry acted like being together was enough to make her enjoy it. If he had his way, she'd never get off.

"He is going to find out. Don't you care that he'll be hurt that you're cheating on him?" Luna wondered if Ginny cared about anyone besides herself. Harry was being faithful, was it so hard for Ginny to be? And she let the previous comment go. Ginny had no idea how she felt.

"Right, how is he going to find out? The only way he'd believe it is if he were to walk in on us and I'm too careful for that. Hermione could tell him that I'm fucking Dean and he wouldn't believe it. Harry loves me and our only problem is that he is so damn concerned about this stupid war. One would think that the threat of dying would make him appreciate what he has but it doesn't. I've already hinted around that I am perfectly happy with getting married before time. I'm sure he is wanting to but that Hermione is probably over there convincing him that he is too young and it is irresponsible."

Or maybe Harry just didn't want to marry her. Luna was positive that was the case. The world didn't revolve around Ginny Weasley. She tuned out the many wrongs Granger was committing against Ginny and Ronald. Her mind went to the one ginger that she actually liked. More than liked, she adored him. It was a shame she hadn't seen him in over a year. He would most likely be at the wedding. They had been invited to it. The other day she had ran into Angie while out shopping. The witch had been kind enough to tell her a few things.

Fred had begun dating Angie seriously four months ago and the relationship was solid. Luna had always liked the Gryffindor. The two made a cute couple. If only she could figure out how to get the other twin to look at her. It wouldn't happen. The few times she had asked Ginny about George, she had been told to forget about it. Ginny had described the kind of girls the twin liked. Even Ron had backed up the comment. The more serious twin liked his girls to be beautiful. According to the youngest Weasleys, she was far from what he liked.

According to Ronald Weasley, her issues were as follows: She didn't have any breasts. She was too short. Her hair was really kind of matted. Her ass barely had enough to sit on. To top it all off, she was nutters.

According to Ginny, the expert on men, the reason George would NEVER look at her were as follows: She bit her nails. She had to show her immaturity by skipping. She had a plain face and could seriously invest in some makeup. She was boring and could not hope to hold any man's attention until she grew up. She wasn't girly enough, simple and sad.

The comment of her not liking the opposite sex, Ginny had known why she had asked about him. Just because Ginny didn't think she fit into the category of available and wanted females, didn't mean she was a lesbian. If she couldn't get someone with her personality, she wouldn't get them by being a slut. That was Ginny's way. If only the ginger knew what kind of things people said behind her back. Most of it was true.

It did sting having her many and unchangeable flaws pointed out. She wouldn't change who she was and she couldn't change the way she looked. Her dad thought she was beautiful. So George Weasley would never want her, she could live with that. Life went on and if someone couldn't see her good qualities as well, she didn't want him anyways.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"Dammit, Fred!" George hissed as the liquid landed on his fingers. He quickly wiped it off with a wet cloth. The dolt hadn't bothered to turn at being yelled at. The two were still attached by the face. Couldn't they take it elsewhere? He had inventory to go through.

Seeing the two break apart and start moving towards the direction of their rooms had him sighing. He squashed down the jealousy. It was wrong to be jealous. It made him feel like the jealousy might accidently be confused with the reason for envy. He didn't like Angie, far from it. She was nothing like he wanted. Just because his twin was all into the prissy, girly witch, it wasn't for him.

He adored Angie, she was a great witch and a sweet person. He just wasn't into all the dressing up, the going out and the prancing. Fred had always been the more outgoing and flirtatious one. He was happier with staying home and reading a good book. He'd rather read a book with his girlfriend than taking her dancing. Which was why he was single and spent all of his nights in a lonely bed.

Fuck being with someone just to say he had someone. He wanted love, he wanted something special. Something like what Fred had, just different. Most people didn't seem to realize that they weren't the same person. Even his family seemed to think he had the same tastes in females. His mother was constantly commenting on other witches that she thought he might be interested in. He didn't want a girl like Angie.

Since they had started up their shop, he had kept to himself. Hell, when it came to looks, he and Fred had different tastes. Fred often spoke about how he loved the contrast between himself and Angie. Angie had the perfect body; boobs, ass and round hips. She was also the type of female to wear clothing to show it off.

George wiped up the spilled Stinging Syrup and thought about his last argument with their little sister. She had jumped all over his shite over a simple little question. They had gone home for Sunday dinner last month. After the constant bitching from the Mouth, he had stepped outside for some fresh air. He had noticed the petite blonde girl walking in the distance. Most likely Luna had been out on a walk. He knew she was prone to them. He enjoyed the same thing.

He was a male, he had noticed during their time in Dumbledore's Army that she was turning into a cute girl. She had a beautiful face, pale skin and huge eyes. If she hadn't been fourteen, he would have asked her out then. Now at sixteen, having a boyfriend wasn't such a huge issue. He didn't care if she wasn't carrying around huge breasts or was small. She was still a very attractive witch and he liked what he saw. He also adored her personality, she was different. There was no coyness when it came to Luna. She said what she meant and didn't try to play games.

Obviously, his lusting after Ginny's best friend was a huge problem. His sister flipped shite when he had asked if she were single. Ginny went on a tirade that Luna was too young for him and wasn't at all interested in boys. She was sure Luna had a thing for her. Right, he didn't buy it. Even if Luna were into other girls, he liked to think she'd have better tastes. He really didn't see what Harry saw in her. Ginny was just a younger, skinnier version of their mother, it was gross.

He smirked thinking of the reaction when Ginny had mentioned it to Ronald. Like it was any business of theirs who he liked. Ron had asked if he were blind, Luna was homely and nutters. He had almost struck his youngest brother when he said Luna was probably a dyke as well since she looked like a boy. In no way did the blonde resemble a male. She was just petite. It wasn't like Ginny or Hermione had overflowing busts.

Sadly, he had no reason to believe that Luna would be interested in him. The many times they had spoken, it was always polite conversation about Quidditch or schoolwork. She had still been young at the time. Did she have a boyfriend? It pissed him off that Ginny had never actually answered his original question. Thought by giving her opinion was telling him what he wanted to know. Maybe there was another way of finding out.

He turned his head hearing the floo coming to life. He almost expected to see his mother coming through. Instead a face began to form, shocking him. Why would she be flooing him? Ron wasn't here and neither way Harry. "Mione?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next chapter: Results of the potion...Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next update is here. The test results are in. Please review. I already have the next chapter done but I need to try and edit, it is 17 pages long and close to 10k words. It should be up within a week if not sooner. Thanx!

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: None really

Chapter Four

"Done," Hermione snapped the last cork into place and examined her handy work, she did good work. Harry had helped greatly and was waiting patiently next to her. All together she had made enough for twenty vials.

"Do you think you'll be needing that many?" Harry was sure one would be enough. Leave it to Hermione to overdo things and make enough to test the entire Weasley Clan. As soon as she took it they could go fix dinner, he was starving. They had to make plans on how to avoid being wrangled into spending the night at the Burrow later. Molly had sent a reply, thrilled that they had decided to attend. She was saying they should stay the night and have dinner with them the next day.

"Better to have more than needed, than not enough." Hermione grabbed the piece of parchment that would be needed as well. She had been waiting almost a week for this. Harry held the open vial in order for her to place three drops of blood into the vial. The liquid began to swirl and turned into a pinkish red color.

"Is it supposed to be pink?" It was a hideous color and he handed it over. Would this really work? Would this give Hermione the answers she needed? Harry hoped so. He knew what it was like not knowing your parents. He only had speculation and facts from others to base his opinion on.

"I'm a girl, so yes." The potion turned between a bright pink and blood red depending on the female. She waited for it to start reacting and then dumped it onto the parchment to see what it would say. The liquid began to spread like ink, slowly building an odd looking tree stump at the base. "The trunk represents the donor of the blood. Any branches from the base are supposed to represent siblings. Then from there it should branch upwards to indicate parents, then onto grands."

"I get it, Mione." Harry got how it was going to work. The trunk was clearly showing Mione's name in her own handwriting. Then a branch sprang from the trunk and a name was scrawled out on the left side. Then on the other side another branch grew but slimmer, he started to choke seeing the name that it had spelled out. "Mione, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" She was sure she had done it right. The potion was supposed to show blood relations, not emotional. That was the entire point of putting her blood into the vial. The thickest branch had Luna's name scribbled on it. Then two branches shot up from the top to indicate her parents. The mother's name she didn't recognize, except the family name. The female's family name was Lovegood. Then the father's branch was thicker and the name was scribbled out. "Harry!"

"I didn't do it, Mione." Like he would tamper with the potion. He wouldn't even know how to do it. Tampering with a heritage potion was far beyond his ability. He doubted even Snape would know how to do it. They were both seeing the name. "Fine, hand me a vial. I'll show you that we brewed it wrong. We did something incorrect."

"Take it." Hermione uncorked a vial for him to use. She was positive she had done everything correctly. It couldn't be true because she didn't have any siblings. If she did they would most likely be muggles. While she considered Harry to be a brother, they weren't related. She liked Luna and considered her a dear friend but they looked nothing alike. "Only three drops."

"I know." Harry watched it turn a bright blue and settle into a thick inky substance. He poured it over the parchment and waited. His trunk was slimmer and began to branch out. Instead of on both sides, a branch came out of the right side, thick until it split into two. Both names were that of Hermione and Luna. The trunk began to sprout limbs, indicating his parents then grandparents. Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle Jr. "This is worse than yours. I thought you said it is supposed to indicate family by blood. Not tell us our most unlikely parents."

"What do you want me to say? Want to brew it again?" Hermione wasn't sure what to tell him. She frowned seeing the indicated names of their parents. The only issue she had with hers was the name of her sire. Tom Riddle Jr. There was no way that man was her father. "You have her hair."

"This isn't funny, Mione." Harry ripped apart the parchment. What kind of prank was this? They were supposed to find out who Hermione's parents were, not that his entire life was a lie. They had brewed it wrong! "Brew it again."

"Alright, I will. Before I do, let me test it on someone else. I have someone in mind that won't ask too many questions." She tried to calm him down. She'd have one of the twins test it and then when it came up wrong again, they would know it had been done incorrectly. She went over to the floo to get this straightened out. She shouted the name, trying to hold back a fit of laughter. She was positive something had been added incorrectly.

"Mione?" George's face appeared.

"Hey, George. How are you doing?" Fred was the one that usually answered the floo.

"Alright, not too busy at the moment. How are things with you?"

"Eh, not too good. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'm at Harry's and we need you to come on over." She hoped he wouldn't mind doing it without asking questions.

"Still with Harry, huh? Ginny must be distraught," George's laughter didn't help. Not when it meant that the Weasley pair were telling everyone about their supposed cheating. "I'll come on through, give me a moment. Fred is busy anyways."

"Thanks," she stepped back and moved away. If Fred was busy then it meant that Angie was over. It was the only time the two weren't glued at the hip. It was nice that their relationship was so strong that not even Fred finding love would cause problems. George was accepting of his brother having someone else in his life.

The twin came over, wiping his palms. George wondered what the urgency was. There wasn't a meeting tonight. He didn't mind the intrusion, it gave him something to do. Also, he was sure he'd get an honest answer from Hermione about Luna. "What is the favor?"

"I brewed a potion and I need a test subject." She knew who he belonged to. If his tree came up showing a bunch of random names, she knew she would spend the next week trying to redo the potion. "I'll owe you."

"Tell you what, Mione. If I agree to be a test subject, you can answer a few questions for me." George followed her into the next room over. Harry was sitting at a potions table with a defeated look. "I tried to ask Ginny but she was a bitch about it."

"What was the question?" Hermione wondered what he wanted to know. It didn't take much for Ginny to give her own opinion. Hell, the girl was a bitch naturally.

"Do you know if Luna is single?" George wanted to know before asking any more questions. If she already had a boyfriend there would be no purpose in inquiring further. What did the blonde like? If anyone would know, it was Harry.

"Why?" Harry was the one to speak up first. Hermione seemed to be stumped at the question. Why did George want to know? Didn't he have a girlfriend? What was his interest in Luna? It wasn't the wrongly brewed potion that had his hackles rising. After Hermione, Luna was like a sister to him. For the last two years the blonde had been at his side. She always seemed to appear when he needed a friend. They were close and he loved her like he did the stuttering brunette.

"Uh, I'm curious. Am I not allowed to ask? Don't give me the same shite Ginny gave me." George didn't want to hear that again. He really hoped Harry wouldn't spout the same shite as the other two. "I've already heard the opinions of the other half of your foursome."

"That's not what Harry meant, George." Hermione prevented him from turning back around and going through the floo. "Harry is just a bit territorial when it comes to Luna, that is all. She is a good friend. If you like her, then you do."

"I do." And he wouldn't listen to any threats or comments trying to dissuade his interest.

"She's single but don't ask what her type is. We really don't know." Hermione couldn't tell him that. Luna never really spoke about what she liked in the opposite sex. "If it helps, she does ask about you whenever we see her."

"That does. Now, what do you want me to do?" George let her take him to the table. She held up a vial and a pin. "What am I to do with this?"

"Three drops of blood and then dump it on this parchment." Hermione gave the instructions. She wanted to see what it would say for him.

"Ah, a heritage potion. Snape had us brew it one year. Fred managed to blow up the cauldron and we got detention for a month." They had never taken it, thus they hadn't been able to do the essay. Just another failing grade from the snarky bastard. "Why are you brewing potions out of school?"

"I'll tell you later, promise." Hermione dumped the vial onto the surface and watched. The trunk was deformed and had a long crack through the middle and Fred's name appeared. An effect of the two being identical twins. A thick branch formed on the right side, from it four other names were written. William, Charles, Percy and Ronald. On the left side, Ginny's name sprang and the branch was smaller. The top branches were that of Molly and Arthur Weasley, then onto their parents and siblings. Was the potion correct? "Why is Ginny's name on the other side?"

"Bloody hell, Fred was right. He always said Mum stepped out with Ginny." George fingered the dried ink. The branch was thinner because it meant they shared only one similar parent. "Figures, Ginny takes after her."

"What does that mean?" Harry wanted to know. His gut twisted knowing what the twin was implying. Focusing on the concept that his girlfriend may be cheating, took his mind off of what their tests meant. Were they really the children of the Dark Lord? How could that be possible? He had to take it again.

"You figure it out. I really thought you were smarter than Ronald, Harry." George didn't want to be the one to point out that his sister had been spoiled so much that she didn't think her cheating was wrong. This just proved what they had always joked about. Their Mum had really stepped out and had Ginny for someone else. After so many boys, what were the odds of getting a girl?

"Never mind that. Thanks for coming over." Hermione didn't think Ginny's ways were the most important factor here. They had no reason to believe that the potion had turned out wrong. They needed to focus on the fact that it was saying they had been sired by their worst enemy.

"Alright, since you aren't going to tell me what is going on." Something was going on, he could feel it. It had something to do with the potion she had him take. It had to be more than the fact that his mother had obviously taught his sister that it was alright to step out.

"George, we can't tell you right now." Hermione didn't want to put him in any danger and they needed to figure things out before telling others. "I promise that as soon as we figure things out, we will tell you two."

"I'll hold you to that. Just remember that no matter what happens, Fred and I are on your side." He would stand beside Harry, whatever was going on. He was sure Fred would agree with him.

"Even if it meant going against your own family?" Harry had to ask. He knew that most of the Weasleys wouldn't be happy if he were to end things with Ginny. They would probably support him, as long as he remained on Dumbledore's side. If things were different, they would turn on him.

"Of course, just because they are family, it doesn't make them right." George couldn't imagine why he'd ever turn on Harry. He'd like it better if Harry weren't dating Ginny. Since the two had become a couple, his sister had become unbearable. She knew everything, was the center of the world and did no wrong. She let the status go to her homely head. "Just call us if you need us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The meat tasted bland and gritty. He didn't have much of an appetite. They had both performed the test again, only to get the same results. So far lunch was being eaten in silence. What could they say?

"At least we know why we've always been close." Hermione broke the silence, unable to continue eating. Ignoring it would not change anything. They needed to figure out what to do. "Well, my birth mother is dead. I do have a full sister and a father that is alive, sort of. I'm not sure what you'd call him."

"I call him Voldemort." Harry put down his spoon. Why sugarcoat it? The test was saying that the man had sired both of them. It was claiming that the crazy bitch that had killed Sirius was his mother. Not the sweet, beautiful and talented Lily Evans. "Why was I placed with the Potters? Why does everyone believe that I'm the son of James Potter?"

"Well, I don't know why you were placed with them. I don't have those answers. I mean, you could be a Black. The Potters and Blacks are related, for all we know, James Potter could have taken after the Black side. Which is also Sirius' side of the family. It is also Bellatrix's side. You could simply look like the Black and Potter line. In that case, it would be easy to place you with them. Since everyone says you resemble your father."

"But I have my mother's eyes." Harry quoted something everyone had once told him. Many had said he had eyes like his mother. How if his mother was Bellatrix Lestrange? He sure didn't have her eyes. He did have the dark hair, that was a little unruly but that didn't mean it was proof.

"You have green eyes, Harry. It is a figure of speech, nothing more. When they say you have your mother's eyes, that is what it means. Not like you actually plucked them out and stuck them in your head. They say it because she had green eyes and so do you. Green eyes are simply rarer, so it is easy for those that assume you were hers to say that you got them from her." Hermione didn't think eye color was proof of being anyone's child. There were only so many colors to have. "You were placed because you could pass as their son. What we need to discover is why and who did it. We need to discover who did it first."

"Who do you think did it, Hermione?" There was only one person that would go so far. There was no way for that man not to know that he didn't really belong to the Potters. That man had his hands in everything, he had to have known.

"If you are implying Dumbledore, do you think he'd do it?" Hermione didn't want to think he would but Harry did have a point. The man had been behind everything back then. Who else would place her with muggles?

"Of course, he would if he thought it was for the best. He isn't without his flaws and being manipulative is just one of his greatest strengths. He had to have known and it pisses me off. Hermione, if he knew the truth then he placed me with the Dursleys. There was no way that man didn't know how they felt about magic. How I was being treated all those years. That meant I was placed with a family that wasn't even my own." Harry couldn't believe the man had done it. Why not place him with someone else? Why take him from Bellatrix Lestrange? If the woman really was his birth mother, why had he ended up with the Potters? Sirius and Remus both believed that he belonged to his parents. Not his parents, most likely strangers that had taken him in.

"We can't lose it, Harry. We need to find out the truth and I'm afraid there is only one way to discover it. We are going to have to find out exactly why and when you were taken from Bellatrix. We also need to contact Remus."

.

.

.

.

.

Please review for me. As for the potion. I have where it follows the blood and writes the names of the blood family. It will write out actual names of the person, what they are actually known as, not nicknames or who they really should be. Harry is known as Harry Potter, so that is what it shows. It also will not show nicknames, like the Dark Lord, that really isn't his name so, it will show his actual name which is Tom Riddle Jr not Volde. Hope that explains that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To clear up a bit of confusion on the tree. It is further explained in this chapter but I will put it here. The potion/heritage tree, the reason I had them use the blood is so the potion follows the actual blood of a person. So the potion does not focus on names/nicknames or the like, just the blood that it connects to. Simply because a name is nothing but what someone is being called and a given name can be changed at any time but the blood never changes. Example is Harry, he was given a name at birth but a few days later he was being called something else, hence his given name was changed but that did not change his blood. So the potion is designed to show the bloodlines, regardless of what the person's name is at the time the potion is used. So it will show the given name of the person, not what the person may have been called at one time. Bella is another example, it is showing her name as it is when the potion was taken, because that name is what she is called. With the branches, for siblings, I tried to explain it a bit with Ginny. If all the branches are connected/same side and the branch is thick but splits to their names, they share both parents. If the branch is thin, then they share only one similar parent.

So, for Hermione's, Luna's branch is thick because they share two parents, with Harry it is more slender because they share only one parent. The branch being slimmer because the blood connection is smaller, if that makes sense. As far how it all came about, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: Nothing much.

Chapter Five

"Any news from the Ministry?" Voldemort leaned in the chair, letting his fingers caress the smooth head. Nagini was coiled in his lap, watching the proceedings with interest. His most loyal sat around the large table. He was getting impatient with how slow things were proceeding. He needed complete control to get rid of Albus Dumbledore.

"None," Lucius was glad that he wouldn't be the one to feel their Lord's displeasure. He had done his part by infiltrating. He was also the one organizing the raids and meetings. His stomach twisted as Draco shifted beside him. His son had been given a difficult task to complete this year.

"I see." Did he have to show them why it wasn't wise to disappoint him? How much longer before they could start the takeover? The sooner he got that irritating wizard out of the way, he could take control. He would kill Dumbledore if it was the last thing he did. Then he would seek out the Potter boy. "What is that noise?"

Lucius turned his head at the screeching and the snow white owl flew into the room. What was it doing here? It wasn't one of his. All of his were trained to go to the main hall, not intrude upon a meeting with the Dark Lord.

"That's Potter's." Draco recognized the owl immediately. The little bitch had once pecked his finger when he had been sending a letter. It turned and hooted at the sound of his voice. The bird walked closer and dropped the package in front of his father.

"Are you sure?" Lucius eyed the small package. Was it a trick? Was it cursed? Why would Potter send him something? The owl was clearly waiting for some kind of answer or a treat.

"Don't just stare at it, Lucius. Let us see what Potter wants of you." Was Lucius betraying him? His eyes narrowed seeing his Deatheater shifting nervously in the seat. "Do you have a reason to be nervous?"

"No, Milord." Lucius cast a quick charm to inspect the package. It looked to be safe. He untied the package to find a box inside. Once opened, a letter and five vials came out.

"Well, what does it say Lucius?" Bella leaned forward to grab one of the vials. What kind of potion was this? It didn't look like a truth serum. The color was black and very soupy. What was the Potter brat up to? Why was he contacting Lucius?

He read the letter a second time to ensure that he was reading correctly. The cracking of knuckles let him know that it wasn't Bella's impatience he had to worry over. "You may see for yourself, Milord. The Potter boy says that inside are five vials of Heritage Potion. He has asked that two in particular take it. He wishes for you and Bellatrix to take it. He has added that there are three extra vials in case you wish to test the potion with others. He says after it has been taken, he would like to request a meeting with you."

"Really? The Potter brat really wants to request a meeting. A Heritage potion?" What did the boy want him to see? He already knew who had sired him. The most it would show him were any siblings, his parents and so far. How far the lineage went depended on how long it had been allowed to simmer. He didn't have any family that was alive. "Clear the room. Lucius, you and Bella shall remain."

Bella quickly cleared the room and Lucius had a house elf grab parchment for them to use. What was going to be the point of this exercise? What was Potter trying to tell them? Was it really Potter? Draco had said that was his bird. The owl was still waiting patiently, eyeing Nagini. The large snake was actually staring back and nodding. The thing was lucky the snake didn't strike and enjoy a snack.

"Nagini says that is indeed Potter's bird and the boy himself handed her the package." He asked Nagini if she wanted a small snack, they could always send another owl with a response. The snake turned to look at the owl and settled back down. "Lucius, do us the honor of being the first one to try Potter's potion."

"If that is your wish," he didn't the Potter boy would send something vile. Dumbledore's Golden Boy wouldn't be cruel, it was beneath him. He had also taken a great risk by contacting him and therefore the Dark Lord. Many would be upset just knowing that the boy had contacted the dark side. "Three drops the instructions says."

"Careful, it could turn you into a toad." Bella saw the apprehension as the blood fell into the vial. If Lucius started acting funny she would try to dissuade him from making her take it. The liquid turned a dark blue and he dumped it onto the parchment. The trunk formed, near the bottom Draco's name appeared and a tiny sprig formed but no name showed. That had to represent the baby that was unknown. It indicated that he had no siblings, then to his parents. "The potion appears to be brewed correctly, Milord."

"We shall see, I'll do it next." Bellatrix took one and sliced her finger open with a fingernail to drop the blood inside. The ink turned into a crimson red then dumped. Her trunk twisted and the branches grew. Most of her family she knew about, even the spawn of the Mudblood. What drew her attention was the name near the base, indicating the name of a child, her child. "Harry Potter?"

"Impossible!" Lucius eyed the name that it showed and saw now why the boy insisted that his sister-in-law take the test. Was it possible? Well, he knew it was possible but how? The names would show as they were, not who they should be. Nicknames would not apply. The potion connects blood, not given names. The child's name clearly said it was Potter, not the Alexander in which he had been named at birth. The boy carried the name of Harry Potter, so that is what the blood showed. "Harry Potter?"

"Hand me a vial, Lucius." Voldemort watched the dark eyes tear up when the tree was finished. It had ended after Bella's grandparents. Whoever had brewed the potion had only been interested in immediate family, not ancestry. Was it going to tell him the same? Would Potter's name show up for him as well? If he was Bella's son, then he would be his. Bella had come to him pure and had remained faithful despite her marriage. He had known that the son she bore was his. He sliced his finger and let the blood drop into the vial Lucius held.

Lucius watched the liquid turn into a blackish blue color then settle. It dropped onto the parchment and scattered. The trunk was twisted and gnarled, it sent out two branches on each side near the base, indicating children. The thinner one scribbled out Potter's name in bold script. The fatter branch split into two. The top branch would be the older child, "Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."

"How? They share the same branch that would make them full siblings." Bellatrix eyed the tree, not caring about the parentage of her lord. What drew her eyes was the name that had also appeared on her own. "Why would Potter send us a potion that would claim that he is your offspring?"

"He wouldn't, not unless he has uncovered some horrible truth. The boy would have no desire to have any relation with me." Voldemort eyed the name of the two girls. Both had been his? He had known that Bella's child had been his but the others, he had never been sure. Not when she had also been intimate with her husband. Her loyalty had been his but she had kept up the appearance of being with Lovegood to keep that meddling fool from ever suspecting the truth. So both offspring had been his. She had told him that the first one had died. She had believed it, he had searched her mind and saw the despair. She had been thrilled when she had gotten pregnant the second time around. He had never known the truth of that one.

"Milord, the three are all alive." Lucius was aghast at what he saw. "The Mudblood Granger? How is that possible?"

"After getting your wife with child a second time, I don't think I need to explain how it is done. You are more than aware of the fact that I had relations with Lovegood as well as Bella. I assumed her first was mine but she believed that it had been died during birth. Lucius, arrange a meeting with Potter. I want him to floo here immediately and he is not to be harmed unless I say so. Is that understood?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What is this about, Harry?" Remus didn't like the secrecy. Why had they summoned him and why the urgency? He had been making great progress with the wolves. To floo away immediately and without warning. He needed to know what Harry was so upset about.

"I need you to attend a meeting with me, Remus. Please, I need you to go with me and Hermione." Harry had received the reply from Lucius. It said that he is to floo to Malfoy Manor at his earliest convenience. He wanted Remus to go as well. If he was to uncover answers, he wanted the werewolf with him. He was the only one besides Hermione that he trusted.

"All your questions will be answered," Hermione grabbed her purse. It had more vials of the potion. She figured they might have to perform it in front of Remus. They had some speculation but only Remus could fill in a few pieces. "Just do us one favor. When we floo over, do not pull out your wand."

"My wand?" Where the hell were they going? Why might he feel inclined to draw his wand? Remus didn't like being dragged towards the floo. Couldn't he have taken a shower first? What was the rush? "What is going on?"

"We will explain in a few minutes. We have arranged a meeting with someone and you need to be there. Just follow and keep your hands calm. Don't attack unless we are threatened." Hermione brought them to the floo. The man had said they would open the floo for Harry. She held onto the both men and Harry shouted the destination.

Malfoy Manor? Had he heard correctly? Remus didn't have time to ask why they would go see the Malfoys. The reports said that the Dark Lord was often at the man's home. Were they walking right into the enemy's territory? They came to in the grand fireplace. Sitting in a leather chair was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Remus, no." Harry grabbed the wand that had been yanked out. They weren't there to fight. He hadn't asked for an audience to fight the man. They could save that for the war.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Remus couldn't believe what the boy was doing. This was madness. Did Dumbledore know about this? Was this the reason Harry had been acting strange for the last few months? Had they somehow gotten to him?

"I am searching for the truth. We came so we could find out what other lies we've been told." Harry didn't want to argue with Remus. He had a feeling that the werewolf had been lied to as well. Remus believed that he was the son of James Potter.

"What truth?" What were they talking about? What kind of answer could Malfoy give them? The man was known to be as honest as a snake.

"The Potters! I need to discover the truth about them." Why had he been sent to them? Who had done it and why? What had been gained by taking him and placing him elsewhere?

"You mean your parents?" What else did Harry wish to know? He could rehash his past with them but what would be the point? What did his parents have to do with the Malfoys? Couldn't they have talked about this at home?

"No, I mean the Potters! They aren't my biological parents." Harry knew this wasn't the time but he couldn't help it. Hearing them called his parents, he was angry. He had waited all of his life to learn about his parents and the people he had been told about weren't even his real parents. He was so tired of being lied to about his life and where he came from. He wanted the truth.

"Remus, we need you to go on a little faith here. Come with us and you'll understand why we are here." Hermione placed a hand on the man's arm to placate him. Lucius had yet to make a move, except stand. He was waiting for them to get the wolf under control.

"I don't understand what is going on here but I will do as you ask." Remus didn't trust Lucius and he had no idea why they were here. Why would Harry believe that Lily and James weren't his parents?

"Welcome to my home, Potter. You too, Miss Granger." Lucius greeted the two offspring of his lord. He forwent speaking to the mangy werewolf that was acting like a heathen. There was to be no violence during this meeting. "If you would follow me."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione figured one of them needed to show some respect. The man nodded and led the way. They were led to a set of double doors. Inside stood three people, Bella, Draco and Narcissa.

"Please take a seat. The Dark Lord will be with us shortly." Lucius nodded for his family to take a seat as well. Bella didn't sit down, the woman was walking while studying the Potter boy. Was it really possible? If he had to assume, he'd say the boy could resemble the Black line. The hair wasn't like Bella's, except for the color. It would be more like the Dark Lord's before his resurrection. Andromeda was a Black that had green eyes.

Was that really her son? Bella couldn't be sure, too much time had passed. He didn't have her hair. She'd say he could resemble the two of them, more of the Black line. She walked over to the trio, but didn't bother speaking.

Harry almost snapped when the fingers found his hair. He was used to Hermione trying to tame it down. The insane woman was lightly touching it. The attention was kind of creepy. A side door opened and the figure he feared came through. The man hadn't changed since that day in the cemetery.

"Harry?!" Remus tried to stand seeing the snake-like bastard strolling into the room. This was insane, they would be slaughtered and no one knew they were here. A wand at his throat kept him from moving. Why wasn't Harry or Hermione running? They looked completely alright with waiting for the man to sit. The man took a seat at the table and got comfortable.

"Potter, I'm glad you decided to come. Ms. Granger, you as well." Voldemort looked both over and saw some similarities. He saw more of himself in the girl than the boy. What did the youngest look like? "I have allowed this meeting in order to discover the truth. Until I have heard a conclusion that I can accept, we are still enemies."

"I agree." Just because the man had sired him, it didn't wipe out all that had been done. Harry wasn't sure if the man still wouldn't try to slay him because of the prophecy. His eyes narrowed seeing the double doors open and none other than Severus Snape came inside. What was the man doing here? He was a spy for Dumbledore. The minute they left the old man would know why they were here.

"Ease yourself, he is not under the old man's thumb as you would suspect." Voldemort assured them that this meeting would go no further. Severus knew where his loyalties lay and it was not with the man that would use his own guilt as a weapon. "Lucius, the parchment if you would. I would also like for Severus to examine the potion to assure that it was brewed correctly. I assume you brought more."

"Of course, they are in my bag." Hermione withdrew the potions and placed them on the table. Their former potions professor came up and snatched up the first vial. He swirled it around and smelt it. She wanted him to say she had messed up.

"As expected of Ms. Granger, it has been brewed accurately." Severus couldn't find anything wrong with the potion. He handed it to Potter and placed the parchment in front of the boy. He wanted to see it for himself, if it were true. The boy poked his finger and dropped the blood into the vial. He did the honors of pouring it.

"What is going on, Harry?" Remus was close enough to watch the ink spread and announce Harry's lineage. It wasn't possible, he knew better. "That isn't correct. Don't believe it."

"I brewed that potion, Remus." Hermione didn't like hearing that she had done something wrong. She knew what she was doing and it worked correctly for others. It didn't pick and choose who to tell the truth with. It followed the blood, nothing more. "We had others use it and it works fine. That is why we brought you along, we want answers."

What kind of answers could he give them? This was a shock to him as well. How could these two belong to the Dark Lord? What did it mean? What could he tell them? "I don't know what to tell you. You are James' son."

"He is not, he is mine." Voldemort corrected the wolf. The Potter boy had been born from him. That was his offspring, not Potters. "Are you implying that you did not know about Dumbledore's plan?"

"How can you be sure that Dumbledore was behind this?" Remus questioned. Someone else could have made the swap.

"Who else?" Lucius couldn't believe the man would be so naïve. "Dumbledore commanded your previous Order even back then. Who else ordered the raid on the Lestrange manor? It was your Order that attacked Bella's home and slew many Deatheaters and her son. Or so we had been led to believe all this time. Only one wizard has that much pull. Harry must have been that child. It means the Longbottoms took him instead of killing him. Those two would have taken him straight to Dumbledore."

"But why was I given to the Potters?" That is what Harry wanted to know. Why give him to a couple knowing who his real parents were?

"I may know the answer to that." Remus couldn't believe the man would go so far. If this was all just more than speculation. He didn't think the Dark Lord would claim Harry if it weren't true. Had the wizard really gone so far? If he had, how deep did his lies run? "The few times we saw Lily during her pregnancy, she kept saying they were having a girl. We even bought her a few things that were meant for a girl. Sirius and I were busy with the Order so we didn't actually get to see the baby until after it was a month old. We stopped by and they had a boy."

"He's mine, she didn't have him." Bella spoke up to make sure the mangy half-breed understood. The potion proved it, he belonged to her. This was the child she had given her lord.

"My apologies, I didn't mean anything by it." Remus didn't want the crazed woman to attack him. "What I'm saying is that the Potters believed that Harry was theirs. They even spoke about how hard the labor was. I know that the birth was difficult and Lily almost passed from hemorrhaging. A healer had been called in, along with Dumbledore. They believed that the baby was theirs."

"Why else take in a child that wasn't theirs? Not just any child but the Dark Lord's. She even died trying to protect him." Severus clenched his fist recalling the facts. Lily had died to save the boy. She had died believing that he was hers. "A simple charm could have made them believe that she gave birth to a boy instead of a girl."

"As long as he took care of the healer and James. No one else would realize the truth." Remus clenched his fists as he digested the information. What had happened to the real Potter child? "May I ask what was said to have happened to the child slain in the raid?"

"It was reported that the child was accidently hit with a stray curse during the battle and

then cremated." Lucius had been the one to receive the report since Bella had been a wanted criminal at the time. They had been appointed the boy's godparents at the time. The Ministry had told them where it had been buried. None had ever gone to the grave to investigate. "They placed it in a marked grave."

"Then it is likely that the remains of the real Potter child is buried there. That or she is running around somewhere clueless." Hermione leaned back in the chair to get comfortable. The furniture was probably expensive but not made for sitting. "However, I'd say it is most likely dead. He could have always placed Harry with them and just claimed that they had twins. His only concern was for everyone to believe that Harry was theirs."

"But what about you and the other girl? Why bother placing you with muggles?" Remus could see why the old man had wanted to take Harry away from Bellatrix. The baby would have been brought up in an unhealthy environment. He may have made the right decision when it came to Harry.

"Well, I have a theory, if you want to hear it." Hermione didn't care that Snape was glaring. This didn't concern him, it had to do with her and Harry. She waited for the Dark Lord to nod, "I came first."

"Correct, your mother was a double agent for me. She married Lovegood as a cover, it was an arranged marriage." Voldemort added so the girl would know how she had been conceived. "She informed me that she was positive that the child would turn out to be mine."

"Exactly, I'm willing to bet that Dumbledore suspected the chances of her unborn child being yours. Luna once showed me a picture of her mother, I look nothing like her. Lovegood also has pale hair and blue eyes." Hermione figured that meant she took after the Riddle side. "Dumbledore most likely made sure he was there for the birth. Especially, if the man suspected that the child may be your offspring."

"And the moment you came out with dark hair, he made a decision." Lucius sneered thinking of what had been done. "He made her believe that her first had died at birth. He then took you to a muggle family, knowing we would not find you. Putting you with muggles, knowing that you'd one day be a powerful witch. He ensured that you would be on his side if he ever had need of you."

"Then what about Luna, why wasn't she taken?" Harry asked. It was a shame the girl still didn't know the truth. Why had Luna been allowed to be raised by her real mother? She had been left with Lovegood.

"Seriously, Harry." Hermione couldn't believe he hadn't figure it out yet. "You've spent so much time with her, you've seen her. She could easily pass for that man's. Luna was born looking like her mother. Dumbledore probably assumed she was indeed Lovegood's because she didn't resemble the Dark Lord. He left her because he probably assumed she was the child of the husband."

"Makes sense, I guess." Luna did look like she could belong to that man. Honestly, he thought she was too pretty to be Lovegood's. Harry almost winced when the finger touched his cheek. Having Bellatrix Lestange caressing him fondly wasn't making him feel loved. He was waiting for a curse to put him on his arse. "After taking Hermione, he swapped me. What about the prophecy?"

"Dumbledore knew exactly which baby it referred to." Severus shivered at the motherly petting of the insane witch. He wouldn't want to be in Potter's shoes. He'd rather be tortured by the Dark Lord than have Bella fawn all over him. "Even if he is Bellatrix's son, he was still born towards the end of month."

"A power the Dark Lord knows not." Harry recalled the words of the prophecy. At the time he had wondered what that power was. What had made him so special at birth? Now, he knew. "It was the fact that I was your own son."

"Then everything came to an end." Hermione felt sorry for the Potter's. They had been protecting Harry from being slain from his own father. "Dumbledore had to know that it was Harry and that is why he tried to put the Potters in hiding. He meant to use your own son to destroy you. Unfortunately, the curse rebounded that night. From that point on, Harry was put into a position to be used if you ever resurfaced."

"Position? I wouldn't call being placed with hateful muggles being put in a position. I used to consider it a prison." Harry had never wanted to dwell on the fact that Dumbledore had known he was being abused and had let him remain where he was. That family would have readily given up the responsibility of caring for him in a heartbeat. It was only fear of Dumbledore that had kept them from tossing him out on his arse. If Dumbledore had really cared about him, he could have been placed in so many other families. Instead, he had been made to suffer alone, never understanding why he was hated.

"That is why he let Sirius go to prison." Remus couldn't believe the man had been that vicious, so cold. He had wanted Harry! When he had heard they were dead and Sirius was being sentenced, he had pleaded with Dumbledore to give him the boy. The old man's excuse was that he wasn't fit to raise a child with his condition. "Harry should have gone to Sirius, him being appointed his godfather by the Potters. When he went to prison, I begged for him to give you to me."

"Of course not," Voldemort would rather a half-breed to have raised his son over muggles. Not just muggles, but probably magic-hating muggles. The filthy creatures had probably lied and mistreated the boy because he was superior. "He would place him in a place where he could be raised to grow up docile and weak. That way is more easily controlled."

Harry knew it was true. When he had gotten to Hogwarts, he had begun to worship Dumbledore because the man had shown him kindness and understanding, something he had never received before. He had latched onto the man for this reason. He had also grown attached to the Weasley family because they had made him feel wanted and like he was part of a real family. Something he had been denied. Had the man orchastered the entire thing? Put him with the Dursley's to make him more docile and easily controlled? It had worked, it had worked very well. Up until last year he would have done anything the man had asked of him. If Sirius would have taken him in, or Remus, Dumbledore would have lost control of him. He had complete control as long as he was with the hateful family. "He left me to live with a family that tried to beat the magic out of me."

"A way to make you docile and easier to manipulate." Voldemort had to give the man credit for being able to mastermind such a plot. His own heir was being used against him as a weapon. If not for these two discovering the truth, they would have fought to the death. "Now, that the truth is uncovered, how shall we proceed?"

"It would be dangerous to let Dumbledore know that the truth has been uncovered." Remus didn't want anything else happening to Harry. The boy had been through enough. "If he would go that far to use him, he will not let him switch sides."

"The better question is where do your loyalties lie, half-breed?" Bella wouldn't let that man take her son again. If the mangy dog was going to report back to the old fool, she would kill him before he stood.

"My loyalties have always been with Harry. The only reason I continue to serve Dumbledore was to help protect him. I honestly don't care which side wins, neither outcome will benefit my kind. As long as he is safe, it matters little. Assure me that Harry is no longer a target and my loyalty would no longer reside with the Order." Remus didn't follow because he believed in the old man. He believed in Harry and he loved the boy like he was his own son.

"He will not be harmed, I assure you. Within the hour, all those loyal to me will know not to touch him or the two girls." Voldemort was very pleased with the information. He had always wondered what made the Potter boy so special. His son would be a great asset to his cause. Both of them would, now that they knew the truth of it. He need only convince them to become completely loyal to him.

"May I suggest that you also hold off any actual attacks?" Harry saw the shock his statement caused. He wasn't trying to tell the man what to do. "I'm asking for a good reason. If your followers are somehow caught or tortured. The last thing we need is for someone from the Order that is loyal to Dumbledore to discover that you know the truth."

"Is there a reason you wish to return to that man's side? I would think after learning what he has done, you would see him for what he is." Lucius knew that the Dark Lord had some views these two wouldn't agree with but to return to the man that lied to you about your very existence?

"Yes, there is. May I speak freely?" Harry asked the pale man, he wasn't sure how much he could say in front of the others. The man nodded, if he was looking a bit irritated. "Before I left school for the summer, he confided in me. He informed me that he had a very sound plan in order to destroy you. He wouldn't tell me before leaving but promised to involve me once this school year started up. I'd like to discover what he is planning to do."

"A way to defeat me?" That had him curious as well. What did the old man think he could do? What did Dumbledore know? "Very well, I will have most of my followers on standby until you have discovered this secret."

"Thank you, I want to know what he expects me to do for him." Harry wanted to see exactly how the man meant to use him. What would be asked of him? He could gather information before letting it be known that he knew of his parentage.

"We also need to speak to Luna." Hermione wanted to let the blonde girl know what was going on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review and I hope that cleared up the heritage potion and the hows.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another quick little update. Sorry if it isn't that long but I'm sick. Be joyful, this is the only thing I have updated this week, hehe.

Ohhhh, so far I already have it plotted as a Harry/Pansy, but a reviewer did suggest Lavender with him. Before I continue and have to revise more than the five chapters I already got written, should I keep it with Pansy or should I put him with Lavender, Hell or with both? Please let me know what you would rather see since you as the reader will be reading it. When I check back I'll see which is prefered, thanks! If not I'll probably toss both in there for the hell of it, Volde did it, like father like son I say.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: Language and stupidity

Chapter Six

Luna sighed as the floo came to life. She had a terrible migraine that not even her raspberry tea had been able to sooth. She would have to ask Hermione if she had something for it. The duo had horrible timing, really shite timing. Ginny had stormed over early this morning to complain. Luna had been in the process of soothing the foul temper when the owl had swooped in to ask her to floo over. As soon as Ginny had seen Hedwig, she had flipped over Harry owling another girl. Luna had tried to reassure her that nothing was going on and they were nothing more than friends.

After two hours of pointing out reasons Harry would not want her, she had to remind Ginny that Hermione was there as well. Harry wouldn't call her over for a romp when he already had a prettier girl there. That had sent the ginger on another tirade. Ginny was positive that they were now wanting Luna to break it to her that they were getting together. Finally, she had promised to floo over and see what was going on. That had gotten the other witch calm enough to leave.

"AH! Another one has come to the Honorable House of Black. Come, Come!" A gnarly house elf grabbed her hand as soon as the fire died down. "Kreacher will show the Miss where the Lord and Lady awaits."

"Okay," Luna let the elf lead her down the hall. She had no idea what the creature was going on about. Just the semi-silence was heaven. The image of Hermione could be seen in the kitchen. Something smelt wonderful, reminding her that she hadn't bothered to make anything for lunch.

"This way, this way." Kreacher noticed that the repulsive Dobby was already in his kitchen trying take his place. "Kreacher will fix the Miss something good to eat."

"Thank you," she was famished. Luna waved as Hermione turned to see her approaching. The witch smiled and called out to her.

"Luna! We are starting to get worried when you didn't send a reply." Hermione was glad that she was well and had been able to make it. Hedwig had returned but without a reply. They weren't sure if Luna was going to show or ignore the message. That had been over three hours ago.

"Hello, Harry." She greeted him as she entered the kitchen. He was busy eating on spaghetti. "I would have come as soon as Hedwig brought the message but Ginny was visiting. She was rather putout when she saw Hedwig."

"Sorry about that, Luna." Harry blushed at the confused and irritated look. He could only imagine what kind of shite Ginny had given the smaller witch. Probably a few accusations of them cheating or plotting behind the princess' back. "We just really needed to speak to you and we didn't realize. I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

"Mountains. She wouldn't let go of the idea that you and Hermione are secretly in love." Luna took a seat at the table. The scraggly elf placed a plate of chicken, pasta, and salad in front of her. "And Ronald likes to call me nutters."

"Ron likes to say a lot of things." Hermione pointed out. Her soon to be ex liked to talk about a lot of people. As much as he liked to sling insults, she wondered if by doing so it made him feel better about himself. He acted like because he was from a poor wizarding family, he had something to prove. It didn't help that people like Malfoy would constantly put him down. Then again, most of the time Ron began the verbal battles.

"This is delicious." Luna would have preferred spaghetti but the chicken was tender. The elf nodded and went about his business of cleaning the kitchen. "I had to promise Ginny an explanation as to why I was summoned. I was sure she was going to accuse us of having a ménage-a-trio."

"Luna, do you even know what that is?" Hermione was shocked at the statement. What did the girl know of sex? She was only six months younger than Harry but the language was shocking.

"French for a threesome. It is when three people partake in the act of fucking together. Which is what I'm sure was going through Ginny's mind at the time." Luna was sure the ginger would have held onto the idea if she thought a male would find Luna attractive. Because Ginny didn't think she was appealing, the idea that a man would, didn't remain long.

"Can we change the subject?" Harry didn't like the image it put in his head. He did not want to have sex with either of them. He'd fuck Ginny again before he slept with either of them. "Why don't we talk about why we asked you here?"

"Right, let me grab a vial." Hermione darted out of the room.

"A vial?" Luna took another bite of the dish while the other witch was gone. She truly was famished and after getting her into that argument with Ginny, they could at least feed her. "What is going on, Harry?"

Hermione came back in with the vial and the parchment. "Here. Harry and I brewed a Heritage potion. To make the story short, I discovered that I didn't belong to my parents and I wanted to discover who gave birth to me. I'll let you take the test and see what we discovered."

"Alright," she trusted them and saw no harm in doing it. Luna was instructed to put three drops into the vial and Hermione did the rest. She chewed on the mouthful of noodles as the tree began to take shape. What got her was that it was indicating that both Harry and Hermione were her siblings. She saw her mother's name and then her father's? "So, you and Harry are related to me as well? Hermione, your trunk is thicker than Harry's, doesn't that imply a full sibling?"

"Amazing, we show you the tree and you are more concerned about us being your siblings. Luna, did you not notice who it says fathered you?" Harry stopped eating to watch the girl. She didn't look shocked or upset at all. Most people would throw a fit learning that Lord Voldemort had sired them.

"Yes, I already suspected that the Dark Lord was my father." Luna didn't care about that. It didn't matter who sired her, she was more interested in knowing that she had siblings. "My mum died because she was trying to cast a spell to locate the Dark Lord."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Hermione hadn't known that. She had known the witch had died when Luna was nine but not why. She had been trying to find the man? He had claimed that the witch was loyal to him.

"I always knew my mum was hiding something. I used to watch her during the day, she was constantly trying to find a way to locate a lost loved one. At the time I didn't understand why. When she died trying to cast a spell to find him, I was confused. As I got older I did often wonder why she would try to find him. I didn't say anything because I did not want anyone to look down upon my mum. At that time, she would have been imprisoned for being a supporter. After, I just didn't want anyone to think badly of her. Besides, I was sure that she had a good reason for trying to locate him."

"Because he is our father. Then why did you side with me? You've been helping me since we met, Luna." Harry didn't understand how she could have lived with that sort of knowledge. "Why chose Dumbledore's side if you suspected that he was your father?"

"I was on your side, Harry. I don't care for Dumbledore either way." Luna didn't care for either side. She would follow Harry, no matter what side he chose to fight on. "Does this change what side you are on?"

"I don't know to be honest." Harry was sure Luna would understand how he felt. "I just know that I'm angry that Dumbledore would take me from my natural parents. No matter who they are, it wasn't his place to decide what was best for me or Hermione. He also used the Potters, used me like a tool. After I learnt about my magic, I wanted to know about my parents. He let me believe that they were my birth parents. I even stood looking into the damned mirror and he knew how I felt. I wanted nothing more than to have my own family and he knew. That lying, conniving bastard knew that my real parents were still out there. To make it worse he put me with the Dursleys. He knew they weren't really related to me and still dropped me off on their doorstep. He knew how they treated me but still insisted that I go back year after year."

"I understand, I'm angry to." Luna reached out to grab his hand. He had every right to be angry. Even if Dumbledore thought he was doing the right thing, it hadn't been his decision to make. He had stepped in and interfered when he had no place or right. Harry should have been told who he really belonged to. "He also had no right to take Hermione, which he obviously did. My mum often spoke about the daughter she bore before me. She wanted her and it saddened her that it died. She always blamed herself for it. Not only did he cause my mum unneeded grief, he took a part of my family away. He definitely had no right. Hermione was in no danger by being raised with my mum."

"He couldn't have it known that the Dark Lord had a child. I may have become the Dark Lady." Hermione nibbled a piece of garlic bread. Her upbringing had been decent and acceptable. She hadn't been given to a foul family. Her parents had loved her and accepted her. She had been luckier than Harry.

"I'm tired of being manipulated and being told what is expected of me." Harry wanted to decide his own fate. He didn't want the responsibility of saving an entire world. He didn't want that on his shoulders. Everyone expected him to dance to Dumbledore's tune. Why did he have to be the one to put his life on the line? Why not let Ron play the hero since the arse adored the attention? He wanted nothing more than to have a life of his own. It wouldn't be normal considering who and what he was, but he should be allowed to forge his own path.

"Well, Hermione didn't have the chance to know our mum but I did. I'd like to think that she saw something in that man or she wouldn't have been loyal to him." Luna was behind Harry, even if it meant turning sides. There really wasn't a right or wrong, just different sides with different point of views.

"Right, as things are we are at a standstill. We are returning to school this year. I need to find out exactly what Dumbledore is planning to do. However, most of his loyal Deatheaters will know the truth." Harry wondered who much would change once they returned to school.

Hermione groaned, "First, we have to make it through the wedding."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shite! Shite!" She wasn't going to make the train. Luna knew she was collecting stares as she ran towards the platform. She still had a few more minutes but it seemed that everything was getting in her way. Did the fat arse witch really need to stand there and wave to her children? They were going to school, not to war.

It was really her own fault. She had forgotten her order form from WWW and had rushed home to get it. It was their latest edition and she was thinking of ordering a few things. Her trunk was already on board, she had to get into a compartment. Seeing as the mammoth wasn't going to vacate the doorway, she rushed to another section of the train. As she spun around to do so, she slammed into a wall that hadn't been there a moment ago. What little bit of arse she had stung as it hit the concrete. The contents of her bag scattered out, ensuring she'd miss the train. "Dammit."

"Don't just stand there, pick up the shite!" Draco couldn't believe they'd be so stupid. The two quickly scrambled to do as he ordered. The blonde girl was trying to get up without flashing everyone on the platform. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you, Malfoy." Luna grabbed the extended hand and let him help her up. She turned to see what to do about her belongings. The large beings were tossing her things into the bag without care. None of it was breakable, it was just odd to see Crabbe and Goyle not tossing it elsewhere.

"I apologize, they don't look where they are going." He had almost yelled at them for running over the girl. With the Weasley Matriarch standing so close, he didn't think it wise to shout at them for injuring the Dark Lord's daughter. "We better get on before the train leaves without us."

"Thank you," Luna thanked the two, both blushed and didn't speak. She quickly jumped inside the compartment before she got left behind. She needed to find Harry and Hermione. They hadn't bothered to speak since the wedding two weeks ago. They had all concentrated on getting prepared for the upcoming school year. She was doing her part in keeping their secret, secret. "We almost missed it."

The train was starting to move. Draco smiled seeing the two going in the opposite direction. He knew that loud mouth and the irritating voice. The Gryffindor Doorknob was ordering his thugs to get out of the way. Which meant she hadn't found Potter yet. If the bloke was smart, he'd be hiding from her. "I'll see you around, Luna. You may want to warn Potter that his skank is zoning in on him."

"I will." Luna let Malfoy standing there and went in search of the other two. She went to their normal compartment to find it occupied by others. In the next section she found a door closed and locked, so she knocked.

"Who is it?" Hermione's voice came through the door.

"Luna," the door unclicked and slid open. She went inside and took a seat. "That might be a waste of time. Ron and Ginny are in the next over and are searching for Harry. They shall be here soon."

"Then you can sit next to me, Luna." Hermione grabbed the blonde's arm as she retook her seat by the window. It would keep Ron from sitting right next to her and trying to fondle her. The wedding had been hellish for them after Luna had fled to the safety of home. Molly Weasley hadn't given in until both of them had stayed the night. The woman should have let them leave. It would have prevented the huge blow up that had occurred.

"Thanks, Mione." Harry couldn't believe she would do that to him. Now Ginny would come in and try to speak to him. Ron would only do so much because he was scared of Hermione. Ginny knew he wouldn't slug her, no matter how much she was annoying him. The breakup had been horrid and most of the Weasley family was pissed off at him. He didn't want to reconcile or listen to any excuses. One would think Molly would have been appalled to learn that her daughter had been trying to sneak into Harry's bed to shag. When he had tried to kick her out, she had begun a tirade that he should want her since it has been over two months. Then she had begun accusing him of shagging Hermione. By the time the fight had escalated, the entire family but Bill and Fleur had been present.

It didn't help when Ron had turned on Hermione, asking if it was true. He couldn't fist plant an answer to the accusation. The only ones that hadn't turned on them had been the twins. Fred had been so bold as to say Harry probably didn't want Dean's leftovers. That had gotten Ginny and Molly to turn on the twins, accusing them of making up outlandish lies about Ginny's honor. Unable to put up with the antics, he had flooed home with Hermione.

"I smell something," Luna opened up her magazine to pass the time and to pretend that she was too busy to be spoken to. The door swung open to reveal two pissed off Weasleys.

"Can you believe that arse?" Ron stepped inside the compartment seeing his girl sitting on the cushion. His eyes narrowed in on the blonde sitting in his place. He walked over to look down at the upside down magazine. "Luna, may I sit next to Mione?"

"No." She sighed before flipping to the next page. She wasn't moving for him. "There is plenty of space elsewhere, sit there."

"I want to sit next to Mione." He didn't want to sit next to his sister who had taken a seat next to Harry. He wanted to sit next to his girlfriend and she should move to allow him. Why was she even in their compartment?

"And the Wrackspurts residing inside your head are wishing they weren't about to die of starvation." Luna cracked the magazine to straighten out the pages. Did he think he was intimidating? She had no plans on vacating her seat and his glaring down at her would not get her up. Nothing would move her, except a herd of centaurs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Go sit by Ginny." Ron wanted a chance to speak to her before they arrived. She couldn't ignore him if he was sitting next to her. He was tired of his letters being returned.

"Leave her alone, Ron." Harry snapped before wands were pulled. Luna wasn't going to move and it was rude for Ron to keep insisting. If Hermione wanted him next to her she would have sat elsewhere.

"I'm not doing anything but trying to sit next to my girlfriend." Why was Harry taking her side? He wasn't asking her to jump off of the train.

"I'm your ex-girlfriend. We are no longer dating and Luna doesn't need to move." Hermione had more backbone than Harry. Ginny had plopped down next to him as if nothing had occurred. It was like the breakup had never happened. Was he going to allow her to hang on him like that? Did the two not realize that they had crossed a line?

"He just wants to talk, Mione." Ginny sent a look towards the blonde indicating that she should move. Luna kept reading the idiotic magazine, "Did you hear about Malfoy? There is a rumor that he is Headboy."

And she was Headgirl. Hermione silently added. She hadn't told them because she knew what would happen. Ron would point out that they would be able to spend nights alone. Not going to happen. "He has earned it."

"Blimey hell, Mione. He doesn't deserve it, Harry does." Ginny had been hoping Harry would get it, then they could spend their nights alone together. It would be better than sneaking off.

"Why doesn't he? Last year Malfoy's grades were only rivaled by own. If Dumbledore would have given it to Harry, it would be obvious that he was playing favoritism. Malfoy was the obvious choice." Hermione pointed out, not caring that it wasn't what either of them wanted to hear. There was nothing wrong with giving Headboy to the person that had earned it. If Malfoy studied half as much as she did, he had earned the title and privilege.

"Would you get off of me?" Harry lost his temper as the nails dug into his arm. What the fuck was she trying to do, remove his bloody arm? He wasn't a bone. Did Ginny really think he had forgotten the fact that he had broken up with her? Or that she had accused him up shagging his best friend? More like his sister, but they didn't know that. Did they not realize that nothing had been cleared up?

"Harry?" What was wrong with him? She wasn't doing anything wrong? All she had been doing was holding onto his arm. What had they been discussing before they came? "Don't tell me that you are still angry about the other night."

"Angry? No, angry would imply that I still give a shite." He grabbed the hand that was still trying to reach out for him. "I don't care what you think. You went across a line the other night and I'm not doing this again. I meant what I said, we are done. Stop hanging on me. If you want to be friends, fine but that is all we will be."

"You don't mean that and you wouldn't be so mean if not for Hermione. Just because she doesn't love Ron, it doesn't mean we can't work things out." Ginny couldn't stand it when that know-it-all had to put her opinion in. Why did Harry value her opinion so much?

"Don't bring me into your relationship, or lack of one. Harry is capable of making his own decisions. My failed relationship with Ronald has nothing to do with you two." Hermione couldn't believe she would try to blame the breakup on her. She hadn't been the one to turn Ginny into a self-centered, hateful, conniving slut.

"Our relationship hasn't failed, Mione. Just give me a chance to talk to you." Ron had apologized and didn't understand why she was being so cold. What had he done? All he had asked was if it were true. Ginny keeps swearing that the two were cheating together.

"I don't wish to talk, not to you or to your sister. If you were able to see anything pass your own arse, there might be a point to it. Seeing as neither of you are able to do that, leave me out of it." She had nothing more to say to him.

That got the ginger witch in an uproar. Ginny didn't like the way they were behaving. "If you two didn't want others to believe you are shagging then you shouldn't be spending so much time together."

"Not every witch has to fuck just because she is alone with a member of the opposite sex. Some people can be faithful, even if others cannot." Luna directed the accusation at the other witch. Most likely Harry had already figured it out. Wasn't Ginny so confident that Harry loved her so much he would never believe that she was unfaithful?

"Hey! I'm faithful, I haven't cheated on Mione." Ron didn't think the one time with that Ravenclaw counted. The girl had only gone down on him one day after a game. He hadn't asked her to do it.

"I ended things because you have anger issues, Ron. You also aren't mature enough to be in a serious relationship." She didn't have time to baby him because he was insecure. There were more important things to handle. Hermione wanted a man that was sure of himself and knew what he wanted. Hell, she wanted one that would actually try to seduce her, because he thought she was worth it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review and let me know what you think on the couples, Pansy or Lav, or both. Both may be fun to play with.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, the decision is strictly Pansy since a lot more seem to want that pairing. Makes it easier on me since I do have five more chapters already written with that pairing in mind. Means no extra work revising my writing. I am finally getting over my cold but sadly I didn't feel up to updating the last two or three days. Our kitten got out of the house and ran into the street, some prick decided to not to slow down or swerve. Fuckers! She was only like three months old, some people are such assholes. I hope you enjoy this update and I'll try to post again soon.

Also, when I originally plotted this I was going to make it a Blaise x Luna but then thought others would prefer George. If you review, (I hope you do) please let me know who would you rather see Luna with, I'd really appreciate it and as before, which ever is preferred I'll pair up. Thx a bunch!

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: Language

Chapter Seven

How much longer could the man dribble on? Harry didn't realize just how boring and dull the old bastard's speech actually was. He didn't care to listen any longer. Where the hell was the food? Eating beat having to pay attention to what he already knew. He was already ignoring the pissed off glaring of his ex. At least Ron had the common sense to let it drop. He was trying to be pleasant towards them, knowing that being snotty wasn't going to earn him any points.

Instead of looking at the many freckles of his ex, he turned his attention towards the Slytherin table. He wondered how many of them knew the truth. How many of their parents knew of his true parentage. Malfoy knew, so that meant those close to him had to know by now. He only hoped that they wouldn't speak of it where any others could hear. The Headboy was sitting, surrounded by his court.

Sitting at the blonde's right was a bowed head. The long ponytail was all he could see but he knew who it was. She was turned to the side, quietly whispering to Malfoy. He'd give anything to be a fly on the wall. Both heads turned at the same time to look over at him, indicating that he had been the subject of conversation.

"Harry?" Hermione nudged him when he failed to notice that the food had arrived. What was he looking at it? She tilted her head to see around Ron's big one. The two Slytherins were watching them. She let her eyes roam over Malfoy, since he was doing the same. She hadn't paid much attention to him when they had attended the meeting with the Dark Lord. He had remained silent the entire time.

Harry's mouth twisted noticing the flush and how the Slytherin witch quickly turned away. She been caught staring, Draco had yet to look away. Those eyes were no longer on him but on the witch at his side. He was staring at Hermione and not trying to hide the fact. The blonde was checking her out, "Nice, Mione."

It wasn't her fault if Malfoy wanted to stare. She met the penetrating gaze and quirked a brow in question. Was he expecting her to have grown a tail? She was still the same Hermione Granger, even if she could no longer be considered a Mudblood. Her blood still wasn't as pure as his but her parentage would demand more respect than his. "Like you got room to talk."

He snorted as Parkinson turned again to see if he was still looking. He smiled at the two, probably talking about them. He had to admit that Parkinson wasn't that bad looking, she had a definite cute look to her. Not even the slightly turned up nose affected the fact that she had high cheekbones, full lips and flawless skin. The witch also had a nice little body on her. He had noticed it last year when she had worn jeans to a trip to Hogsmeade.

"Why in the bloody hell is Parkinson staring at you?" Ginny curled her lip, turning her gaze to the Slytherin table. There was no mistaking who the witch was staring at. "Harry, why are you smiling? It wasn't funny. That ugly slut is gawking at you like you were on the buffet."

"I don't think she's ugly, Ginny." Harry wondered if he should point out that Pansy was actually cuter than Ginny, in his opinion that was. She was an attractive witch, which was why a lot of the boys in Slytherin liked her. "Actually, she is rather attractive and she has a nice arse."

"Are you mad, Harry?" Ron couldn't believe he'd say that and in front of Ginny. Was he saying it just to get his sister jealous? Even if it were a ploy to get her jealous, couldn't he chose someone other than Parkinson? The girl was atrocious looking.

"No, Ron, I am very sane. Perhaps, I just have different tastes than you. You don't have to agree with me and I'm not asking you to." Harry didn't care if he didn't agree. Ron had a thing for Hermione. While he would admit that Hermione was a beautiful witch, she did nothing for him. Pansy Parkinson was different and didn't have simple looks, that was nothing to look down upon. "I think she is rather cute and her look is unique."

"But she is a snake. There is nothing unique or cute about her." Ron looked towards Neville for support. The bloke just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Ronald," Hermione couldn't believe he'd be so narrow-minded. "Just because someone is in a different house doesn't affect whether or not they are attractive. Harry is allowed to his opinion, even if you do not share it."

"Yeah but it is Parkinson, she's a dog." She reminded Ron of the dog his Great-Aunt Tessie used to have. With her piggish nose and nasty attitude. "How can he say that and in front of Ginny? How would you like it if I were to say I found Lavender attractive?"

"I would hope you did since you dated her. As far as you saying it, I wouldn't care. We are no longer together so you are free to like or date whoever you please. The same goes for Harry. I believe he has made it clear that they aren't together, so I see nothing wrong with him saying he thinks another girl is pretty." Hermione saw nothing wrong with Harry liking someone else or looking at another. There was no way Pansy Parkinson could be as horrid as Ginny.

"Bloody Hell, HERMIONE!" Ron wanted to shake some sense into her. She was talking about Harry and Ginny like they wouldn't work things out. It wasn't right and she was going to upset them. Why was she being such a bitch? Defending a Slytherin. "NEXT YOU'LL BE SAYING YOU WANT TO SHAG MALFOY!"

Did he have to shout so loud? Harry gulped seeing the anger rising in her eyes. Not only had he said it loud enough for them to hear but all four tables were turning to look at them. Everyone had heard the accusation. What would she say? Everyone was patiently waiting for her reply.

"Who I shag is none of your concern." Hermione made a mental note to NEVER forgive him for his stupidity. The discussion hadn't needed to be shared with the entire room. Even the professors were listening in, aghast at their open argument. "If I want to shag Malfoy, then I will. Your problem is you're scared that he may actually convince me to give it up when you couldn't."

The clearing of an old throat broke the tense silence. Talking began anew, as if a button had released the mute option. Harry watched as Hermione stood and left without saying another word. Leave it to Ron to make the opening feast a spectacle. Not wanting to remain, he got up to follow her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You got the date wrong," Pansy tapped on the date scribbled down in the essay. Snape may allow them a few errors but he was particular about correctly dating important events. "The protest occurred in ninety-two, not three. Fix it."

"That means I'll have to write the blasted thing over again or he'll deduct points for neatness." Draco scratched it out and scribbled in the correct date. He would just consider this as a rough draft. He had another week to get it done. Leave it to the snarky bastard to assign them an essay their first week in.

"Have you noticed the difference in class?" She turned the page of the text book, not really paying attention to the information it contained. Her mind was going back on the things she had learned the week before returning to Hogwarts. The going rumor was that Potter, Granger and Lovegood belonged to the Dark Lord. It had come from her father, he would not lie about it. He was a faithful follower, along with Draco's father. The information had to be kept secret and not discussed while at school. Not everyone was privy to the information. They had all taken an oath to not speak of it on school grounds. To do so would cause pain, something she didn't care for.

"Yes, Snape isn't going to cross any lines. He has his reasons." Draco read the passage in the book, wondering how to word it that didn't sound like he had copied it from a text. He didn't want to talk about it, he had taken the oath about it. Wording the conversation would be hard without breaking his vow. Not only would they feel the excruciating pain, the Dark Lord would know. The man had made sure they knew the rules. They were to watch over his children while keeping the secret. If they risked their safety by talking in Dumbledore's territory, there would be repercussions.

"Yay! Weaslette, is coming this way." Pansy watched the redhead stroll over on a mission. The bitch had been glaring at her for the last week. What was her problem? It wasn't like Weaslette's boyfriend had shouted to the Great Hall that he wanted to shag her. That had been Malfoy being discussed. Either Granger had a thing for her friend or she had some daddy-issues.

"Well, tell her if she weren't so bloody ugly her boyfriend wouldn't have roaming eyes." Draco didn't care if she flew over on the latest Firebolt, he had an essay to work on. He had made Headboy by working for his grades. That meant he had to keep them up and Snape was already making this year impossible to laze about.

"Thanks for the support." Pansy knew why she was coming over. Someone had been tattling and had informed the Gryffindor that she had been watching Potter. Part of it was trying to see the Dark Lord in the Golden Boy. She saw more of Draco's aunt, that crazy lunatic that gave her the chills. It wasn't because he was gorgeous and had a nice arse. Or that she found his hair sexy. He also had bedroom eyes, the kind that could turn a girl on just by gazing into them.

"Parkinson!" Ginny smiled seeing the nervous way the slut was chewing her lip. Her friends stopped behind her, allowing her to address the issue. She would handle this. She was tired of people telling her that Pansy was after her boyfriend. "I suggest you keep your eyes on Malfoy. Harry is with me and he doesn't like you constantly staring at him."

"Really, Weaslette?" Draco almost let Pansy speak but seeing the ginger head so close, he grew aggravated. "Rumor has it that you two have split. Weren't you seen just two days ago snogging with Dean Thomas? Wow, Harry must be a very lenient boyfriend if he is willing to share you with the rest of the Gryffindors."

"Fuck you, Malfoy." That was none of his business. She was only seeing Dean again to make Harry see that he'd lose her if he didn't apologize. He was still hers and she wouldn't allow some Slytherin slag try to tempt him away.

"Not even if the Dark Lord ordered it." Draco wasn't scared of the drawn wand. She didn't scare him and he wanted her to hex him. "Go ahead, hex me. Need I remind you the punishment for drawing your wand at Headboy? Shall I inform the Headmaster that you are causing trouble?"

"Like he would take your side over mine." Ginny wanted to hex him but that was something she'd leave for Ron. "Just keep your little whore away from my boyfriend. Besides Harry would never lower himself for the likes of her. Next time she won't have you around to act as a backbone."

"Go to hell, Weaslette." Pansy snapped, not needing Draco to stand up for her. Had the slut really gotten back with Thomas? Wow, she did move fast and she was calling others a whore? The insult didn't bother her, she wasn't a slut. She had been brought up with morals. "If Harry wanted you, you'd still be his girlfriend. Seeing as he dumped you, he is free to do as he pleases. As in the words of Granger, I'll fuck Potter if I want to."

"I'll warn you only once, stay away from him." What was she worried about? Harry would never look at the Slytherin. He had taste. "Harry has already proposed to me and I will not have you giving him some disease or trying to trick him."

"Right, if anyone has a disease, I'd say you're the most likely candidate." Draco couldn't believe she'd actually accuse someone of being nasty. He would never doubt Pansy's purity. His best friend was a bit of a prude, not loose. "Go away, we are trying to work. Now, before I start deducting points."

Pansy was grateful for the threat, it got the bunch to leave. She didn't want Potter's piece to harass her. "Can you believe that bint? What the hell is she thinking?"

"She is thinking that since someone informed her that Potter has been checking you out, you are a threat to them getting back together." That was the most likely cause of the anger and confrontation. A male didn't stare like that unless he was interested.

"Not likely, I have no interest in Potter." She didn't want him. She would not take Weaslette's leftovers. Even if he were the Dark Lord's heir. They had nothing in common and they couldn't stand each other. There was no point in dating when her marriage would be arranged. This time next year she would be getting married. Being a pureblood, she would have no choice on who she wed. Her father would also be irate if he were to ever learn of her dishonoring her family by giving another wizard her virginity. There would be no point in pursuing someone like Potter.

"Sure you don't and my name is Ronald." Draco laughed at the verbal denial. "What is the matter? Don't tell me you are scared of a challenge? Are you really going to let the Weaslette get away with threatening you?"

"Like you have room to talk, Draco." Pansy wouldn't let him lecture her. "Why are you in the library with me? Why not work on your essay in your dorm? After all, the Headboy and Headgirl have their own private Common Room. Oh, that's right, you're a coward. You suggested we study here so you could hide from Granger. The idea that she may actually want to shag you is too frightening."

"Shut up, Pansy." He wasn't scared of Granger. He was terrified of her. Now she was off-limits for an entirely different set of reasons. He wasn't going to seduce the Dark Lord's first born. He didn't have a death wish. It had nothing to do with being scared of Weasley.

"Why? You don't like me pointing out your cowardice? Why the hesitation?" They both knew that his father would accept the match. Lucius would wet his knickers if his son were to land the daughter of the Dark Lord. Once the war was won, many would seek to win that position.

"I'd ask the same of you?" He wasn't alone. He'd have to be very careful if he decided to pursue Granger. There was the Dark Lord, Potter and Lovegood. He would have to tread lightly as not to offend her. It would be worth it though. Why not pursue what he wanted? He would just have to work harder to prove to the Dark Lord that he was more than perfect for his first born.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review and if you got a preference between George or Blaise let me know pls


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just want to address a few issues here.

First: I will be putting Luna with George. Had more votes and as far as the family issue and which side he should take, bring on the angst I say, no fun in writing a pairing that doesn't have some issues to work through.

Second: A review about me changing Harry's actual day of birth and how it would make it so he wouldn't be in Hermione's year. Hermione is a few months older than him in canon SO if I make him three days to a week younger than what he is in the canon, he would still be in the same year as her. If I moved it up closer to Luna's it may affect it BUT I didn't, I moved it back no more than a week at most, depending on if Dumble waited two or three days to give him to the Potter's. It is still less than a week difference, so would change nothing. Even the prophecy cause he would still be born towards the end of the month (as the month dies) the prophecy didn't say the last day, just as the month is ending.

Third: I did think of making Hermione V's and Bella's child BUT that would make Draco her first cousin by blood and nope, I'm not going there. I want a Hermione x Draco pairing so I had to think of something else and this is what I came up with. As far as Harry's hair well, there are many recessive genes in the ancestor pool. If the Blacks and Potters are related somewhere along the line, hair can easily be passed on. Luna's hair isn't exactly straight but Lovegood's hair was in the movies. It never says what kind of hair Luna's mother had, she could have hair like me (very curly and annoying) which could explain why Luna's hair was just a tad bit of curl. And depending which Tom we want to look at, the one on the second movie had a bit of wave to his hair but the one on the sixth movie showing when he was younger, that boy had straight hair so I'm just taking liberties, hope that is okay. I just found something to work with and this was what I decided to use. I just aint don't the kissing cousins routine on this fic, not when it is by blood.

Lastly: The weasley bashing and the not liking them joining the dark side. Sorry, I put the warnings for both and if I wanted to write or see a story where Harry stays on the light side, I'm pop in a dvd. Besides, I'm not going to have none of them going muggle slaying or raping people, or even killing anyone. It is only going to be semi-dark, not even that dark at all, just different. It's going to be a long, progressive fic and I'm going to try to work it that with the three coming out, it will put a different aspect to the dark side. Example: Harry has already gotten V to hold off on raids (although he used getting info from Dumble as an excuse). Nowhere in this fic am I having them jump on the 'Yeah, let's go eat some people' bandwagon.

The Weasley bashing. Oh well! Ron does have insecurity issues. As seen and read when he put the locket on, it drew on his securities. Couldn't have if they weren't there. As seen in all the books, he is extremely jealous of Harry. Plain and simple. I'm not having Ron molest babies or turning into a complete asshole. But when someone is that insecure it is easy to fall prey to lies, especially when coming from a member of your family. His own doubt in himself and his jealousy, will make him an easy target for Ginny's own lies. As far as Ginny is concerned, she was obsessed with Harry before she knew him. She just knew who he was and became obsessed. Which is why she fell prey to the diary, her obsession with Harry. Hello, you can't love someone you don't know, especially at the age of 10. And let me point out that when she was only in her fifth year, she was in public making out with Dean. Not peck kissing or holding hands, full blown making out. So if I take the liberty of making her a little more experienced, this if fanfiction. Okay, I'm not turning someone somewhat prudish like Hermione and turning her into a full blown slut. Big difference in the two's personality.

But this is all just my opinion and it is my fanfiction. Don't like it, sorry but I can't help ya. Can't please everyone, may as well please myself. Those that do like the story, thanks for the reviews and I appreciate the suggestions and the feedback.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: None really

Chapter Eight

The morning post came with the hooting of owls. Luna blinked when the tawny bird landed in front of her with a small envelope. She wasn't expecting any mail and it was Tuesday. She always received her weekly copy of the Quibbler and a letter from her father, rather Lovegood. This one was in a blue envelope and her name was scrawled in an unknown penmanship. She gave it a piece of bacon after accepting the letter.

Unsure of who would send her a letter, she carefully opened it. If she got cursed, the professors should rush to her aid immediately. There were two pieces of parchment inside and it was addressed to her. Wanting to know who was writing her, she glanced at the last page. It was from George Weasley.

"Who is it from?" Hermione sat down next to the girl and reached for a piece of bacon. No one bothered to look up as she sat next to the blonde. She and Harry were making it a habit to eat with the Ravenclaw these days. They didn't need to make up a fake pretense. Ginny was doing everything for them. She would start calling Harry and Hermione all forms of names whenever they would walk by. Everyone in their house was gossiping. Most _were_ saying they could understand why Harry and Hermione were staying away, Ginny Weasley was acting beastly.

"George, I wonder what it says." Why would he be writing to her? She had written the twins briefly to thank them for the extra package of exploding snaps. Her letter had been brief but kind.

"Read it and find out." Hermione wondered if it had anything to do him asking about Luna being single. She was more worried about the two dating with the latest development. Would George's interest change if he were to discover the truth or would he stand by the blonde?

"Okay."

_Luna,_

_You're very welcome and don't let Harry know or he'll be demanding that he be allowed to sample extra inventory. I'd rather not explain it to Fred. _

_How are things at Hogwarts? Some days I actually miss the place. We have received a few letters from Ginny and two from Ronald but they won't tell us what is going on besides Hermione and Harry are conspiring together. Whatever it is, don't let Ginny drag you into her problems. _

_Fred said he was going to owl Hermione in the next few days. He is wanting us to meet up with her and Harry during the first Hogsmeade weekend. _

_This may be a little inappropriate to ask but if you aren't busy afterwards would you like to go for a butterbeer with me? We didn't get much of a chance to talk at the wedding. _

_I'm hoping you'll at least join Hermione and Harry that day. Let me know if you feel up to speaking afterwards._

_Yours,_

_George W._

"Why the smile?" Was it good news? Hermione wouldn't pull a Ginny and snatch the letter from her hand. It was Luna's letter and if she wanted her to know what it said, she will tell her.

"Oh, he says Fred wants you and Harry to meet up with them when we go into Hogsmeade. He asked me to go have a butterbeer with him afterwards." Luna wasn't sure how to take it. Did he just want to talk? Was he going to inquire about his sister or was there another reason he wanted to talk to her?

"A date? Can I read it?" Luna handed the letter over to let her read it. Hermione quickly scanned the letter, seeing her own part in it. She had assumed the twins would want to see Harry soon. "Luna, he's asking you out on a date."

"I don't think so, I'm not his type." Luna was sure that wasn't what he meant. George wasn't interested in her that way.

"How do you know? Why wouldn't you be his type?" Hermione thought differently. She was positive that George thought enough of her to ask if she were seeing anyone. A guy didn't ask those kinds of questions if he only wanted to be friends.

"Because I asked Ginny. She and Ron both told me what he liked and I'm not his type." He wouldn't like her as anything other than a friend. That was alright with her, she still liked him.

"Fuck their opinion. I say he is asking you out on a date. We will keep this between us for now. Don't listen to anything Ginny Weasley has to say. She thinks she is every male's type. What she doesn't realize is that when men look at her, they are wondering if the rumors are true, not how beautiful she is."

"She isn't beautiful." Luna didn't think so. Ginny wasn't ugly but she wasn't the stunningly beautiful she thought herself to be.

"And you have plenty of good qualities to attract someone. George wouldn't ask you to spend time alone with you, if he wasn't interested. Reply and tell him you'd be glad to. We have two more weeks to plan for it. Trust me, he is actually a Weasley worth pursuing."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The heat of the fire felt good on his skin. Harry was debating on going to visit Hermione. It was rather lonely in the Gryffindor Common Rooms. The only person that was willing to sit next to him was Neville. The other wizard was happily reading a book on botany. It was nice not having someone next to him constantly yapping about his failed relationship. He was tired of all the gossip and the whispering. Did they have nothing else to do but talk about him? Just because he was the Boy Who Lived, it didn't mean he didn't have problems like the rest of them. It meant he could date self-centered sluts just like the rest.

Thinking of the slut brought her through the portrait. He knew all about Ginny dating Dean again, he only wished that she would try to be faithful to her new boyfriend. It was a bit much to ask. Not only was Ginny making their shagging obvious, she was trying to flaunt it in his face. He didn't give a damn that she was still spreading her legs for someone else.

His mind went back to the Slytherin witch that had been glancing back at him earlier today in Potions. He had finished brewing his potion before the rest of the class. Had she felt his eyes on her? Even beneath the robes, he could make out the shape of her breasts. She had filled out nicely since their first year. There was definitely a handful beneath those Slytherin robes.

As soon as she caught him staring, she had sneered and turned back around. If she was disgusted by his inspection, why had she kept turning around to sneak in her own? Whenever he would look away, he'd turn back to see that she was watching him. She had to know about the Dark Lord. What was she thinking? What would she say if he were to tell her that he found her to be attractive? Not only was she attractive, she had a sense of humor. When Draco had tossed extra frog eggs in her potion to cause it to blow up, she hadn't scolded her fellow housemate. Instead, she had laughed and retaliated. If he would have done it to Hermione's, he would have gotten lectured on the importance of safety.

"Good evening, Harry." Ginny sat down on the couch on the free side. Seeing him alone, she looked around to make sure there was no one to interrupt. Neville wouldn't bother them, he knew better.

He didn't answer her. It wasn't good if she was going to pester him. Where the hell was Dean? Did the other wizard realize that his girlfriend was trying to practically sit on top of him? Any closer and he would have to peel her off. Neville grunted when he scooted closer to get away.

"Do you have any plans for the first Hogsmeade weekend?" She wondered if he would hang back and spend some time with her. It could give them a chance to talk. He had to be ready to apologize soon.

"Yes, I'm spending it with Luna and Hermione." They had received a letter from Fred earlier, they were going to spend some time with the twins. He wasn't going to tell her where or exactly what. Having Ginny and Ron intruding would ruin the day. He didn't want to spend any unneeded time with her.

"Well, why don't you let them go by themselves? Dean is going with Seamus and a few others, we can spend some time together." If they couldn't find a room, they could head to the Room of Requirement.

"I'm spending time with my friends." Which didn't include her. What the hell was her problem? Did she not understand the concept of being dumped? He didn't want anything to do with her. At one time he may have considered trying to remain friends, not now. If he was so much as polite, she thought it was the cue to down her panties.

"Fine, why don't we go upstairs? Ron is still at dinner and Neville is busy, we can use your room." She placed a hand on his leg to indicate what they could be doing. She was sure he missed being with her. He was a male and he loved her, it was only natural that he would give into the temptation of being with her.

"Neville can hear you." Neville rolled his eyes at the invitation. "I'm actually heading upstairs, I feel close to vomiting. If you want to draw Harry into a romp, take him to the broom closet you usually take Dean."

"Bugger off," Ginny snapped. She wasn't taking Harry to that broom closet, then he'd know where it was. Some people needed to mind their own business.

And Ron couldn't understand why a lot of people didn't like his sister. Harry saw the sympathy in Neville's eyes. Ginny was taking things out on everyone that said something she didn't like. "Ginny, go find Dean and pester him. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" She squeezed his thigh and let her fingers rise up. If Neville didn't want to listen then he could leave. Harry could just put up a silencing charm.

"Debating on whether or not I should ask Parkinson to Hogsmeade with me." Harry growled out after removing the roaming hand. Could she not talk to him without touching his person? "I think I'm going to ask her out."

"Fuck you, Harry. If you want that disgusting pig then don't blame me if I move on." She wasn't going to take Parkinson's leftovers. Why the hell would he want that witch? Parkinson had nothing on her.

The Common Room portrait swung open and Ron stepped inside with Dean. Harry rolled his eyes, thankful that he would be able to get away. "Dean, do me a favor and keep your slag off of me. I am tired of her trying to corner me and begging me to fuck her."

"Harry!" Ginny couldn't believe he'd say something like that. She wasn't loose and he didn't have to make it sound like she was doing something wrong. Dean knew that she still loved Harry.

"Fuck off, Ginny. We are never getting back together. I only feel sorry for Dean because he is still trying to be with you. You don't deserve him and you sure the hell don't deserve me." Harry didn't feel an ounce of guilt when Dean stormed out of the Common Room. Ginny ran past the crowd to the girl's dorm.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Don't talk about my sister like that." Ron clenched his fist and turned on Harry. He didn't care if they were drawing a crowd. Harry didn't have the right to say anything against Ginny. They weren't together anymore and she wasn't doing anything wrong. Did the Golden Boy think that just because Ginny was being nice she was trying to fuck him?

"If she doesn't want to hear it, she should bloody leave me alone. Every time I turn around she is in my face. Excuse me if I don't think it is right for her to be trying to fuck me when she is dating someone else. Just because Dean would help her cheat, doesn't mean that I'm willing to do the same. Keep her away from me." Harry couldn't believe Ron was that blind. His sister was lacking in morals. "I'm going to go see Mione."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please read and review. Sorry if my rant bothered anyone but I will answer any suggestions or flames. No, I won't curse and be crude, but I will address any issues. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon, but we have an icestorm passing through and I've been without lights for almost two days. Laters!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Oh, and I know that there was some kind of magic around/near privet dr to keep Harry safe. But what I'm saying is wouldn't it have been simpler and safer just to walk Harry just a step or two out of it, where they could apparate and then do it, instead of flying all the way to the Burrow. Maybe that is just my way of thinking, dunno. Anyways, thanks for those that have reviewed. I'll try to make the updates a bit longer after this one but not sure how much longer I can make them since I do have several other fics I work on as well. Thx!

Warnings: None really, cept a mention of some nasty sexual content.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Nine

The man was so boring, it should be a crime. Hermione almost dozed off, something she hadn't thought possible. It was hard to pay attention when the man was going back over the same lecture for the third time. Did old Sluggy even realize that he was repeating himself?

"You're drooling, Mione." Harry pointed to the dab of slobber on the side of her chin. She should do like him and sneak something to read during class. He would rather be brewing than this. There was only so much glaring he could take from Ron. Was he still angry over what he'd said about Ginny? Or was there another reason for the heated look? It was hard not to feel the burning glare. Oh well, he had better things to stare at. If only Malfoy would move his cheese wedge-shaped head. Was the arse getting in his way on purpose? "Dreaming of Malfoy?"

"Hmm, none of your business." And if she were? That was her business. He looked like exceptionally fine in his robes today. The blonde hair wasn't slick back but hung down in his face.

"Alright, class." Slughorn turned to write the correct page down on the chalkboard. "I want you to pair off in twos to do this potion. As soon as you have found your partner, one of you may come up to get the needed supplies."

"Later, Mione." Harry snatched his belongings to move. He wasn't going to get stuck with Ron as a partner. Somehow, he didn't think Malfoy was coming back to ask if they could hang out.

Was he really going to abandon her? She scowled at the departing back. Really? He was going to leave her to go sit next to Pansy Parkinson. That would mean she'd be stuck with Ron as a partner. Didn't Harry realize that she wanted to pass Potions?

"Mind?" Draco sat down in the seat Potter had vacated. Weasley was also sliding a chair closer to her. Which would she chose? There were rumors that the two weren't together any longer and she wasn't trying to patch up. That meant she was available and the Weasel could bugger off.

"Not at all, Malfoy." At least she'd get a decent grade. Not as good as Harry since the man still worshipped him. Then again, Malfoy was fairly decent with the subject. She'd rather sit in silence than listen to Ron talk about how unfair Harry is being. That only led to the conversation of them working things out. "Shall you fetch the ingredients, or should I?"

"I'll go grab them." That was an agreement for their partnership. Draco left his belongings and smirked at the red Weasley. He was sure she'd rather deal with him than work with the ex-boyfriend.

"Mione! Not you too. You can't really mean to partner with Malfoy." Ron stared in horror as she nodded. First, Harry had rushed off to sit next to Parkinson and now Hermione was wanting to work with Malfoy?

"Yes, I do. I need to keep my grades passing, Ronald." She used the same tone she would with a two year old. Did he not have any sense? She wasn't in the mood for his antics. If they paired, he'd constantly try to talk and not concentrate on their work.

"But Harry is pairing with Parkinson, who am I going to pair with?" Was she really going to make him go partner with someone else? Why the hell had Malfoy come over anyways? Was something going on between them? What was Malfoy getting at? Trying to prove a point?

"I don't care, to be honest." She flipped open her book to indicate that the conversation was over. Slughorn was already looking back at them. She released the pent up breath when he stormed back over to Neville. That could have gone worse. Harry should have known what his fleeing would do. She let her eyes sway to where his book sat. Pansy had done the same as she, let the wizard fetch. For a Slytherin, the witch was eyeing Harry like he was a piece of chocolate. Hermione saw the appeal, he was handsome in his own way. She almost laughed imagining what kind of couple they would make. Probably just as odd if she were to end up with someone like Malfoy.

"Want to get the cauldron going, Granger?" Draco set the tray down on the table. What was she waiting for? She was worse than Pansy, who was watching Potter's every move. "Something got your attention?"

"Yes, if you must know. She likes him." Hermione turned it to the correct temperature to wait for it to begin boiling. Pale hands were already putting the ingredients in order. She watched noticing that his hands were precise and he even rechecked the instructions to make sure he had it correct. Ron would have just left them on the tray and started grabbing as needed.

"If you are talking about Pansy's obvious lust for Potter, it is old news to me." Draco accurately measured the powder they would have to add first. He quickly glanced over at the duo in the front row. What was Potter saying to make his friend blush? "What is up with Weasel? He hasn't stopped glaring since he joined Longbottom."

"Probably upset that I allowed a Malfoy to sit next to me. He doesn't seem to understand that it is nothing personal. I just don't want a T for a score." If she allowed Ron to join her, she'd be lucky if they didn't end up in the hospital ward. She watched Malfoy add the powder.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or be insulted." He knew he was decent with potions. Was the only reason she had allowed him to sit down was to get a good mark? "I'd like to believe that you'd find my company more appealing than his."

"Last year I would have responded no to that." That had been before she discovered the truth and long before the breakup. It was before she had gotten to know the more annoying side of her ex. The side of him that she couldn't bring herself to tolerate.

"And this year?" What did she think of him now? Would learning the truth affect her way of thinking? She had still been raised with muggles and they had been enemies of sorts for almost six years. They couldn't erase the past or the animosity that had existed between them.

"That is still open for debate. Get ready to add the roots." She wasn't sure what she thought of him. He was still a snarky bastard with a complex but was he really any worse than Ron? Ron had never called her a Mudblood, he just insinuated that she was loose enough to cheat with Harry. It was hilarious to be called a prude then a whore in the same sentence. "I'll stir."

"Anything I can do to help you reform your opinion?" Like tell her that she really did have a nice pair. They weren't as large as Pansy's but were high. He didn't think she'd take kindly to that kind of talk. Her physical appearance wasn't the most stunning thing about her. She was brilliant and it used to piss him that he had to work so hard to keep up with someone that had been born to muggles.

"You can add the roots before our potion is ruined." She started to stir seeing it begin to thicken. He tossed them in and got the beetle eyes ready to be added. Why was he looking at her? Did she have something on her nose? His sly glances were almost funny when another set of eyes was constantly tossing daggers at them. She heard Neville swear as their potion began to bubble over. "What is up with Parkinson, anyways?"

"What do you want me to say? She has a thing for Potter but is in denial so deep, she is wading in it. She won't admit to liking the Weaslette's leftovers. Not that I can blame her, I wouldn't want their leftovers either." He shuddered at the idea of sleeping with someone after that slag. Gross, he had heard stories of how bad it smelt.

"Was that some kind of insult, Malfoy?" She was Ron's leftovers. Was he saying there was something wrong with her? Should she comment on his dating Greengrass?

"Don't get your curls in a knot. I said I wouldn't want a Weasley's leftover. The entire castle knows that you had enough common sense not to let him shag you." Good thing, or he might have to change his mind. At least insist that she get tested for anything incurable. Could stupidity be sexually-transmitted?

"Yes, well, there is that." She hadn't let their relationship go that far. Now she was very glad for insisting that they wait. Her first time should be special and romantic. "It is still a little hypocritical of you. The next person you date will be getting Bullstrodes's leftovers."

"Like hell, Granger. I'm no one's leftovers." He wouldn't lower himself to sleep with that slag. His father had taught him better than that. If he was intimate with someone, it would be his wife. There was a chance it might occur before the wedding but he wouldn't spread himself around. There would be no Malfoy bastard running around.

"You're a virgin?" That was hard to believe. Someone that had so many worshippers was still pure? What about the rumors? "So you don't like to take girls up to the astronomy tower and show them your snake?"

"Bloody hell, what do you Gryffindors gossip about?" He had never taken a girl up to the tower to gaze at the stars, much less to show her what he had in his pants. Why were they discussing his sex life? They'd have a lot more to talk about if they were to change the subject to the Weaslette.

"Really, Malfoy. You must realize that you are the topic of many a witch's fantasy. Half our house wants to shag you, the other half wants to claim Harry." Both wizards had their own fan base, for different reasons. Harry was the Golden boy they wanted to marry and Malfoy was the bad boy they wanted to sample.

"Seeing as you can't pursue Potter, does that put you in the other half?" He smirked seeing the blush starting at her neck. Did that put her in the half that wanted to land him? He liked to think he'd be a better catch than Weasel. Once the war was over he'd be able to give his wife a good life. What could the other offer? He'd also respect and appreciate a wife that had a brain bigger than a grain of rice.

"No, I don't want to shag you. I'm not easy." If she were, she would have given it up to Ron. There was no doubt that Malfoy would be a good catch. His family had wealth, privilege and was highly thought of in some circles. It was just hard to recall that she was probably now part of that circle. Soon enough they would be forced to pick a side and she had a feeling that Harry would not be siding with Dumbledore.

He wouldn't offer a quick shag neither, he liked living. His father would slay him if he were to use her in such a disrespectful manner. Then if the Dark Lord found out, he shivered to think about it. It didn't matter if they had just discovered it, the wizard would see them as an extension of himself. At the last meeting, the night before school began, the man had been ecstatic with this turn of events. He was pickled pink that Harry Potter belonged to him. His aunt had been humming and skipping constantly since she found out. It was nice and somehow mortifying. "I would not disrespect you by offering to do so. Even if you did hint around in front of the Great Hall that you wanted to. I was asking if it meant that you were in the half trying to claim me."

Claim him? Wait, she hadn't exactly said that she wanted to. Just that if she did then it was none of Ron's business. "I will not answer that question. I just got out of a horrible relationship and I'm not looking to jump into another."

"What makes you think ours would be horrible?" Unlike Weasel, he knew how to treat the person he was with. He had manners. He also didn't have the idea that his future wife would fulfil the role of breeding cow and housekeeper. His mother had taught him how to treat a lady and how to properly eat at the table.

"Because," because they really didn't like each other. Hermione grabbed the oil that needed to be added. Okay, so most of the time the arguments had been started by Ron but they had never cared for one another. Would finding the truth about her parentage change anything? He could no longer call her a Mudblood. It meant that his father wouldn't have a heart attack and she wouldn't be tortured during a visit to the family. "We don't mesh well."

"How do you know? We've never tried to do any meshing." They had to have more in common than her and Weasley. The only thing that git cared about was himself and Quidditch. "Why don't you give it a try, or are you frightened?"

.

.

.

.

What was he looking at? Pansy wanted to touch her neck to see if there was something on it. She couldn't feel anything foreign but his eyes were trained on the area. Why had Draco forsaken her? Just so he could have a chance to flirt with Granger. Was he trying to start a fight? That left his seat open and Potter had swapped with him. Had they planned it out before class? Why was he partnering with her? "Add the roots, please."

"Alright," he adjusted his glasses and slipped the roots inside the potion. Had she noticed his staring? Did it make her uncomfortable? He hoped Hermione didn't get angry with him for moving away. He hadn't felt up to listening to Ron and he jumped up when he noticed that Malfoy had gotten up to move. Was that her he could smell? It reminded him of jasmine and honey. "You smell nice."

Come again? What did he just say? Had Potter just complimented her? He was busy getting the next ingredient ready. Was it an off-the-wall comment? What was he trying to do? Shock her?

She smelt very sweet and he had to admit, he liked the way her neck looked. The skin was flawless and smooth. There were no freckles to distract or to mar the flesh. Was it as soft as it looked? Would she get offended if he were to touch it? His hand reached up to let his fingers glide across the strong pulse. It was silky smooth and he felt the pulse thump beneath his touch.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Why was he caressing her? That definitely felt like a caress. Had the fumes caused him to go mad? No one touched her without her permission, which she wouldn't give anyways. She wasn't some trollop for him to fondle on a whim.

"Seeing if your skin is as soft as it looks." He explained it to her bluntly. One would think what he was doing was self-explanatory. If he were to grab a tit, he didn't think he would need to point out that he was feeling her up. "I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells."

Dammit, she knocked the vial of oil over. She almost raised her hand to inform Slughorn that his favorite pupil was sniffing fumes. He dropped the hand but continued to stare at her. What was he trying to do? Was it all a game to see if he could embarrass her? "I'm not sure what game you are playing at, Potter. But whatever it is, I think I'll decline."

"I've yet to you play with you, Pansy." Not yet. There was no game. He found that he honestly liked the way she looked and smelt. His mind tried to picture what she'd feel like beneath him. Was her skin just as soft everywhere? She must take care of herself, he liked it. Even if Ron didn't understand why he found her to be attractive. What did he care? It wasn't their life, it was his. If he was going to pursue someone, it may as well be someone he wanted. What did being nice ever get him? He was always going out of his way to help others, why not help himself for once? Just because some thought he should be grateful to the Weasley family and he should date their daughter, it didn't mean he had to. He would make his own decisions from now on and his body was telling him that pursuing Parkinson would be worth it. "And if I was, you wouldn't be telling me to stop."

.

.

.

.

Her roommate and dorm ghost wasn't around again. Most likely Malfoy had already gone down to dinner. The three of them had decided to meet up and speak in her Common Room. Hermione knew what Harry would do later, he'd send Dobby down to the kitchens to fetch them something to eat.

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig later?" Luna ran her eyes over the letter she had received from George this morning. She needed to write him back but she wasn't sure what to say. The letter had held nothing really important, just simple questions. He was asking about school and the others. A friendly letter that had made her smile all day.

"Sure, tell George I said hello and I expect some free snaps the next time he sends you some." He couldn't imagine the two together, it would be an odd couple. At least he knew George was a good bloke and he'd treat his sister right. Luna couldn't have chosen a better wizard to end up with. A stranger couple would be his other sibling with Malfoy. "Did you enjoy pairing with Malfoy?"

"I wasn't really given a choice. You abandoned me to go play with Parkinson." Hermione adjusted her feet beneath her. She couldn't believe he would bring it up. He had ran off and probably thought it was funny. "Do you realize what I had to listen to on the way to Charms? Ron would not let up. He was irate at the swapping. More so that I ended up with Malfoy."

"What was it like? Was he a horrible partner?" Harry didn't give a damn what the ginger thought or wanted. He would partner with whoever he chose and it wouldn't be some idiot that would get him a flunking grade. Besides, he had enjoyed standing next to Pansy. Once they had the potion brewing she had shown a bit of her humor by pointing out that Sluggy was wearing the same pants for the last week. Harry had never noticed the notable stain at his ankle before. Pansy had informed him that it was a simple powder stain from donuts and one good washing would get it out. It proved that not only did the man go without washing his clothing, he wore the same funky ones daily. Then she told him about the first time she had tried to do laundry on her own.

"He was alright, I guess. He was very professional and knew what he was doing." Malfoy had been a great help with getting the potion done on time. She would gladly partner with him again during class.

"That isn't what Harry meant. We want to know what he was like, not brewing the potion. Did he say anything to you? Does he smell as good as he looks? Lacy Stanton said she once walked by him in the hall and he smelt heavenly." Luna didn't care about potions, she wasn't taking it for a reason.

She hadn't sniffed him like a dog. "I'll take her word on that. He didn't get close enough for me to get an accurate whiff. I'll do that next time, just for you. If you want juicy gossip, ask Harry. I'd like to know what he was saying to Parkinson to make her blush."

"Not much, just polite conversation." Harry leaned back into the cushion, they weren't buying it. Both were leaning forward to wait for a better answer. "I told her she smelt nice, she did. She also has a great sense of humor."

"Parkinson? Are you sure you don't have her confused?" Hermione had never heard the girl laugh. It had to be someone using polyjuice potion because Pansy Parkinson didn't laugh. "She doesn't know how to laugh."

"Yes, she does." Luna corrected her. "I heard her laughing with a group of other Slytherins this morning. They were discussing having caught Ginny in the broom closet with a Hufflepuff. I didn't understand the term they were laughing at though. One said it was a muggle term. Mione, do you know what a chili-dog is? I thought it might mean they were eating in the closet, so why was it funny?"

"Luna!" She wasn't going to answer that. "Don't ask, Harry. If you don't know then consider yourself lucky. I assure you, it isn't something you eat. Seeing as I'm about to call for Dobby, I'm not explaining it."

"That isn't fair, I want to know what it is." Harry wanted to know what his ex was doing. If it was something he could throw back in her face the next time she tried to hit on him. What exactly had she been doing in the closet if they weren't shagging? "Do I need to ask Pansy what they were doing?"

"So it is Pansy now? When did you two get on a first name basis?" Hermione didn't see anything wrong with it. She hoped Harry knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as getting Ginny. The two were completely different witches and Parkinson had been raised differently.

"Since she didn't correct me during Potions. She's cute, alright." And she smelt delicious. He also liked her smile. There was a coyness that remained no matter what she was smiling about, like she had some dark secret. He had also enjoyed partnering with her. They hadn't argued and the time had passed too quickly for his liking.

"I think she is pretty." Luna didn't know the witch but there was nothing wrong with the way she looked. They weren't on speaking terms so she couldn't say if she liked the Slytherin. "She can't turn out to be more horrible then Ginny. Well, only if she eats newborn babies and likes to chili-dog."

What the hell did that mean? Harry wanted to know. He'd just ask Pansy the next time he saw her. Never mind, he'd ask her now since she was coming through the open door of the Common Room. Right behind her was Malfoy, the two were returning together. Why did that piss him off? The two weren't a couple as far as he knew. "Perfect timing. Pansy, can you answer a question for Luna and me?"

"Harry, you really don't want to know." Hermione didn't want him to find out just how sick his ex could be. That was if the group of Slytherin's had gotten the correct term. Ginny might not have been doing that.

"Know what?" Draco looked towards Potter then back at Pansy. Was something more going on between the two? She had claimed that nothing had happened during Potions. What was she supposed to have the answer to? He was curious seeing her tense up.

"What is a chili-dog?" Luna asked of her. If Hermione wasn't going to tell them, then she would ask. She just had to know what had made those other girls laugh so hard. Was it something funny? She didn't see Ginny as being the hilarious sort. The ginger witch didn't have much of a sense of humor.

"Eh? Ask Granger, I'm not saying." Pansy plopped down on the couch between Lovegood and Granger. That left Draco to take the only single chair remaining. It was only appropriate that she sit with the females. "I already had to leave dinner because I was told what it meant and I had to look at Weaslette's face. Do you have any idea what that can do to someone's appetite."

"Is that why you wouldn't eat?" Draco had been upset being forced to leave the table before he had his fill but she had insisted that she was going to be sick and needed to get away. "Well, I want to know what they are talking about since it made sure I didn't get any dinner."

"Don't blame me, blame Potter's slag. I wasn't sure how to describe it but that muggle term fits. It was disgusting and I had to laugh not to vomit." Did Potter like to do such things? Pansy couldn't imagine the Golden Boy doing something so vile. She had no experience with sex but did one really have to do those things to make it enjoyable?

"Mione, what does it mean? Come on, Malfoy wants to know too." Harry hoped that would encourage her to explain it to them. She really had to tell them since he didn't want Pansy to vomit. The witch was really losing her color as something went through her mind. "Share your knowledge with us."

"Fuck you, Harry. Don't try to coerce me into telling you. I'm not explaining it. Go ask Ginny since she was apparently doing it with some Hufflepuff." Hermione wouldn't lower herself as to say it. It was gross and Ginny had to be seriously nasty to allow someone to perform it with her person.

"Dammit, she let some guy shite on her tits and then he was fucking them." Pansy snapped at the two. Did Potter not know how deprived his ex was? What kind of person played with feces? The smell was what had drawn their attention to begin with. They had thought to find some first year Hufflepuff that had shite himself. It had been horrible to find the two doing said act in a closet. Well she hadn't seen it herself, since only two others had went to inspect the smell but that is what she'd been told was going on.

Seriously? Harry cringed at the very idea. He could see sliding his cock through a nice pair but to add the shite? Why the hell would someone do that? That was sick and he had once put his mouth on those. "That's bloody disgusting."

"I told you to drop it." Hermione shrugged at them. They had all asked to be told. No one would ever listen to her. Both wizards looked ready to vomit and Pansy was clenching her robes. "I just hope she didn't learn that from you, Harry."

"Don't make me hex you." Sister or not, he'd stun her for implying it. Harry wanted to change the subject. He didn't want to think about that. "Anyways, why don't I send Dobby to the kitchens to fetch us something for dinner?"

"As long as it isn't chili-dogs." Luna didn't want one of those. She would just try to block the image from her mind. Even if things were ending between Dean and Ginny, or they were having problems, to do something so gross with another. The guy could find himself someone else. No doubt Ginny was already landing her next boyfriend so she wouldn't be single.

"I'll ignore that comment, so I can eat." Hermione wondered why no one ever listened to her. A different topic was needed. "So Luna, have you decided what to wear out on your date?"

"She has a date, with who?" Pansy jumped into the conversation without being asked. She was a girl and gossiping was her specialty. Who was going out with Lovegood? Was it someone in school or someone older?

"It isn't a date, I'm sure. We are just going to get a butterbeer, nothing else." It still wasn't confirmed and she wasn't going to get her hopes up. George probably just wanted to talk about Ginny or school.

"She's going out with one of the twins, George. Tell her, when you are asked to spend time alone with a wizard, it is a date." Hermione didn't want Luna to ruin the date because she was likely to believe Ginny's lies. There was no way George would ask her out otherwise and she had her own sources. The twin liked her sister and she thought they'd be a cute couple.

"I recall them, the only cute offspring of that uncouth family. If he asked you out for a butterbeer, it is a date. What are you going to wear?" Pansy hoped nothing strange or drab. However, if the twin had asked her out then he obviously liked her unusual personality already and arriving in something completely out of character would be fake and insulting. "I would suggest something simple yet elegant but nothing out of character. The first date is the most critical in a relationship and there is no point in starting it out on a false note."

"Definitely, just be yourself but dress to let him know that you care enough about him as a person to be flattered that he asked you out to try to impress him." Draco found the girl's wardrobe to be a bit humorous, if a bit gaudy. Nothing wrong with someone having a unique personality.

"Wow, that was very insightful, did that hurt your brain?" Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy would tell someone like Luna to be herself. Since he couldn't be rude for fear of angering their fathers, she assumed he'd remain silent on the subject.

"No, wondering what you ever saw in Weasel does that." Draco snapped and leaned back into the chair. He didn't think the blonde witch needed to mess around with a Weasley but it wasn't his choice to make. Once the truth came out the wizard would be forced to choose between the one he liked and his family. Everyone knew how close that family was, Lovegood was setting herself up for unneeded heartache. Or they could be forced to fight each other later on, how hard would that be? That was if these three completely came over to their side.

"Shut up, Draco. Now, Luna, do you have anything in blue or red? I'd suggest blue with your coloring." Pansy ignored the grumbling of her best friend. "It is going to be too cold to wear anything sheer but I have the perfect shirt if you'd like to borrow it. Also, pants are the way to go. A skirt is more feminine but blue legs are not attractive. You would also have to shave and I don't recommend wasting the energy on a first date."

"Jeans would work with a nice shirt and I have a pair of boots that would work well. We will just have to use a shrinking spell since my feet are bigger than yours." Hermione turned to look towards the two. If she couldn't primp herself for a date, she could help Luna.

"Maybe you two should just let her wear what she wants. George likes her as she is and that isn't because of her clothes. Luna is perfect as Luna." Harry didn't see the point in all the planning. It was just a trip to Hogsmeade and George already liked her. Why doll her up?

"Butt out, Harry!"

"Shut up, Potter! This is girl talk and you aren't the correct sex to give your opinion." Pansy was glad that Granger was on her side. "We aren't insisting that she change who she is but as a female, it is in our genetics to want to look nice for the man we want. There is nothing wrong with her wanting to look nice for him. I'm sure Granger agrees with me."

"Indeed. The one time I dressed up for Ron, we went to a muggle restaurant for my birthday. Not that he noticed that I went through the extra trouble of wearing makeup." He had been more concerned over how much the meal was going to cost because he wanted to save some of what he'd been loaned to buy candy on the way home. There had been no dancing even though she had chosen a romantic spot. The date had been a total disaster and he had still wanted to instigate sex after. "A girl likes to hear that she looks beautiful."

"Well, some don't need all of that to be beautiful." Harry turned his attention to the elf that just popped up beside him. He thought all three of them were beautiful without all of the primping. "Dobby, can you fetch dinner for us?"

.

.

.

Please review and sorry about the chili-dog comment, okay I'm not. Friend of mine told me about that fetish and how some like to do it. I've never done it, ewwww. But everyone has their likes and dislikes. Also, it is meant to be a 'rumor' or 'speculation'. The only thing Pansy smelt was the shit, she went with her friends to check it out, the one friend said that is what was going on. Etc... Could be true, or could just be Slytherin gossip.

Also I don't plan on Harry being 'weak' or too bent up over Ginny. I see him as a strong-willed person even though he was mistreated as a child. So he won't be letting what Ginny keep him from being with anyone else. He won't slag jump but he will know that not every girl is like that and move on.


End file.
